Captain's Hat
by Elvenwolf
Summary: Yes. Andrea is back causing more trouble than she needs. A bunch of pirates, stolen ships, battles. Please R&R!
1. Beginning

Hey all!   
This will start a the great legacy. (Yes I know that was a bad pun) This is a follow up of my other long story.   
No inspirations today. For the joke that is... ummm.   
Fine.. I am putting in a joke.   
  
Lawyer: Umm. Who are you?   
Andrea: Who? Haha, who? (playing with dagger)   
Lawyer: Oh wait. You're one of those people who don't know who they are, just what. What is your name?   
Andrea: (stops playing with dagger) You figured that out pretty quickly. You're a bright one.   
Lawyer: Thank you. I was always told that I was one who catches on quickly.   
Andrea: Ya, mate? Hmm well then..   
Lawyer: Wait! You never told me your name!   
Andrea: Oh, so he does have a brain. Andrea is the name.   
Lawyer: Okay. Andrea. Where can I find Elvenwolf?   
Andrea: She's busy.   
Lawyer: Doing what?   
Andrea: Burning old school work papers.   
Lawyer: Does she have permit?   
Andrea: Yep. Well if that's all. Bye! (picks up dagger and aims for lawyer's car wheels)   
Lawyer: I think so. Wait! This is a matter of legal matters.   
Andrea: That was intelligent. A matter of matters? Oh what ever. You'll be here all day if I don't say it. Elvenwolf doesn't own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure pLAnet character. They belong to Disney and she respects that.   
Lawyer: but you can't say it for her. Oh fine then. Just this once.   
Andrea: Sure.   
Lawyer: (goes into his car and starts engine. Andrea throws dagger at wheel which breaks and releases the air. He gets out of car.) You just gave me a flat tire!   
Andrea: Did I? Oh well.   
Lawyer: Let me use your phone.   
Andrea: Ha! Sic 'em lyle! (lyle Mcfarland, one of Elvenwolf's reviewers, comes running outside and runs towards lawyer) Watch out! He may bite!   
Lawyer: AHH! (runs down street with lyle following)   
  
BTW Don't feel sorry for lyle.   
Any ways. I have ended the other one and started up with this one. It makes it simpler for me!   
Thanks To treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect that she owns Elina. And I thank her alot because I like Elina's character.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea gazed at her home.   
"Wow. You live here?" Elina was impressed.   
"Yes." Andrea absentmindedly petted Niesha.   
The carriage stopped. Andrea jumped out.   
"Come on. Come see my room. You too Kyle."   
Elina followed, nervously. Kyle clanked after Andrea.   
"Where do I stay? Where do I stay?" Kyle yelled.   
Amelia behind them, winced. She let Andrea get her way too much. Andrea led the way to the basement. It was full of tools, gears and electronics.   
"This will be your domain, Kyle."   
Kyle clapped his hands and disappeared in the basement.   
"Come on. He'll be there for awhile."   
Andrea led the way upstairs jumping the stairs.   
Andrea pushed open a door revealing a pitch black room.   
"Aren't you a cheerful person?"   
"Ya." Andrea turned on the light to reveal a huge dark navy blue room. The ceiling was spattered with silver stars.   
In the corner was bunk beds. A desk to the side. A shelf full of books with a couch beside it. A table with a stereo and a stack of Cds. A small set of drawers with pictures on top. A dresser of clothes and a closet beside it. On the far wall was pictures of all sorts of people. Rock stars, navy captains, pictures from the newspaper, and family.   
"Your room seems bare. You have stuff but it barely fills the room."   
"It's not a mess yet. Just wait. Drop you stuff here. Let's go out somewhere. My house is dull. But I want to change first. Go see David's room. It's much more impressive."   
Elina nodded. Elina wandered out and went down the hall. In one purple room was Terry, rearranging books. Across the hall Amanda in her room was polishing a surfer and was on the phone.   
Elina turned around and went the other way. What if he was downstairs by Kyle?   
Elina wandered around and suddenly realized she was in the observatory. A mess of books and papers were everywhere. The telescope interested her the most.   
"Amazing."   
"The mess or the telescope?"   
Elina spun around to see Amelia. "I'm sorry ma'am. I got lost. Andrea told me to find David's room."   
Amelia chuckled. "At ease. Look, when you're here, I don't often bother with being captain. Here I'm just Mom or Amelia. Okay?"   
"Yes."   
"Now, you were trying to find David's room? He has his father's talent. This way."   
Elina followed Amelia, down t he long halls and down the stairs.   
"Do you ever get lost?"   
"When I first came here I was always getting lost. I kept the children with me always, afraid I'd lose them in some room and not find them. Here it is."   
Amelia turned and left. Elina ventured towards the room.   
"David?"   
"Oh, hello Elina."   
David had a bunch of wires in front of him and was working away at a hard drive. His room was green and had bunches of tables and electronic gizmos and tools.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Amanda got this computer cheap. She asked me to fix it up."   
"Oh, so what are you trying to do?"   
"Attach wires to correct spots and make sure it works. That's simplifying it. No offense."   
"None taken."   
"Elina there you are! Come on let's go."   
"Actually, I wouldn't mind changing also. It's not that fun wearing a cadet's uniform."   
"Sure, sure. Up the stairs, to the left. Meet you outside. Just keep going down the stairs."   
"Okay."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were outside.   
"Andrea! Where did you get that?"   
"I borrowed it without permission." Andrea was sporting Amelia's captain's hat.   
"Oh well. Come on let's head to the docks."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
So. It will get better. That's just beginning it.   
Till I find ice cream that is purple, black and green,   
Elvenwolf 


	2. Fights

Hey all!   
Since this so far has been ignored.   
Thanks to lyle for reviewing. I think I'll put him on a leash in the back yard. He bit the mail man again. Bad lyle.   
Since it is 11 pm and no brilliant thoughts are coming my way.   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet I may refer too. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I give thanks to treasureplanet-gurl for use of Elina. I have been granted her permission. I respect her as the creator of Elina.   
Okay. Any spelling mistakes are my fault but I do run them through a program that checks the spelling. So any mistakes are actually words but they don't work in the sentence. I try my best. Its not my fault the computer knows more words than I do.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea leaned against a wall gazing around. Elina beside her, was bored. Niesha had followed them. Neither had objected.   
"Come on Andrea. I've been here a thousand times. Oh, the Captain has an important meeting. Think you cadets can entertain yourselves for awhile?"   
"So have I. When I've seen Mom off on her trips, I hardly go home with Dad."   
"Ay, because she never takes you."   
"Elina, do I really cause that much trouble?"   
"Andrea, you go looking for trouble."   
"Not always. When I try to be good, it finds me."   
"True."   
Andrea picked up Niesha, and put her around her neck.   
"Come on. I know one place neither of us has been too."   
"Andrea. Come on. No way. We get caught and.."   
"And what? School's out for now. No one will be here. 'Cept for the pirates." Andrea grinned. "You're not afraid, are you?" She taunted.   
Elina scowled. "I'm not scared but this is called going looking for trouble."   
"Oh come on. What's the worse that could happen?"   
Elina shrugged. She warned Andrea. Only thing to do now was make sure Andrea didn't pick a fight.   
  
Andrea wandered around. Niesha followed her. Elina hung back a bit, waiting for a fight.   
"Hey missy. This is my territory. Run back to your rich girl home!"   
Andrea gritted her teeth. "I am not a rich girl, dead beat!"   
Elina understood about Andrea's room now. All simple stuff. No computer. The most electronic thing she had was her stereo.   
"Look at your clothes hunny. Get out."   
"Take it back!" Niesha jumped off Andrea's shoulders.   
"Take what back."   
Andrea whipped out her dagger and pressed it to the pirate's throat.   
"Take it back. I'm no rich girl. Rich girls don't carry around daggers, now do they? The clothes? I stole them."   
Behind Andrea, Niesha was snarling.   
Elina whipped out her dagger. She didn't move just yet.   
"You don't want to be doing that girly!"   
Andrea pressed the dagger harder against his jugular. He knew she had a practiced ease. She knew what pressure would kill him and what wouldn't.   
"Take that back too. Or I'll slice you right now. What's another pirate in the world?"   
"No."   
"No?" Andrea pressed slightly harder. "Come on pirate. you know if I put any more force into this, I'll be splattered with your life's blood. And you'll be dead on the ground."   
"Fine. I take it back."   
Andrea jumped back from him and sheathed the blade. "Good, we have a deal." Andrea turned and walked away. The pirate unsheathed his sword and slashed at her arm.   
Andrea whipped out her blade once more and turned, but Elina was quicker. She slashed at the pirates arm and held the dagger at his throat.   
"Nice move pirate." Elina hissed. "Now, do you want to live?"   
"Yes." The pirate squeaked. Andrea snickered.   
"What a brave pirate he is, Stacey?"   
"Yes, he is Carol."   
Elina took away the dagger. "So you want to live?"   
The pirate nodded.   
Elina grinned. "Very well." Elina threw a punch at his head knocking him out.   
Andrea came over to Elina. "Nice one, but you should have killed him." Andrea kicked the motionless body.   
"Can we avoid anymore bloodshed? Please?"   
"Fine. But I still want to explore this place."   
"Fine."   
  
Andrea and Elina spent the next few hours exploring. They had no more trouble.   
"You know Stace, this place ain't so bad." Andrea commented.   
"Shut up Carol. Look at it." Elina wasn't happy.   
"You only want me to shut up because you don't like your name!" Andrea pretending to be insulted.   
"Yes, that would be it!"   
"Okay. I'll be quiet." Andrea grinned. "Stacey."   
"Come on, And..."   
"Stacey. I do believe I can still hear you." Andrea motioned with her hand to group of pirates.   
Elina nodded.   
  
"So Leech. How we gonna get a captain?"   
"Gentlemen. Please look to your right."   
They glanced to their right. Sure enough two Felines were there. One sported a Navy's captain's hat.   
"One is the captain. The other a first mate or something."   
"So where do we strike?"   
"Right now."   
  
Andrea glanced at a shop merchant's items. Most of them were illegal.   
"Check this out, Stace. Its one of those laser guns. I thought the Navy had destroyed them. I wanted one."   
The merchant spoke up. "Actually that's what the Navy reported. Doesn't mean that there's still thousands of them around."   
"How much?"   
"Ten treys, with some ammo."   
"No way, ten treys?"   
"Have you ever shopped the pirate's market? Everything is always cheap."   
"Wow. Stace want one?"   
Elina, who had been covering their backs hadn't been listening. She didn't trust the group of pirates that kept glancing over to them.   
"Ay sure. Get two. We might need them."   
Andrea was non pulsed by this answer. "All right two of them. Give me a deal."   
"All right how about two of the guns already loaded and four boxes of ammo. These boxes are little but can last you for months. All for, let's say 15 treys?"   
"You think you're ripping me off but you aren't. I plan to come back here." Andrea handed him the money and picked up the guns. She placed it ain the top of ehr left boot. She stuffed the ammo in her knapsack.   
"Stace. Here."   
"They loaded?"   
"Ya?"   
"We're about to use them."   
  
The pirates ran straight towards Elina and Andrea. Elina rolled out of the way and began to shoot. Andrea jumped onto the merchant's roof top and began to shoot.   
A pirate despite Elina's gun came over and kicked the gun out of Elina's hand. Elina cursed and kicked him in the stomach. Niesha ran up and bit his foot.   
Andrea jumped down grabbed Elina's gun, and ran over to her.   
"Dang. The guns are useless. They're too close."   
Andrea and Elina tucked the guns away and brought out their daggers.   
"Hey Stace. Sorry I dragged you into this."   
"No problem. We can handle it."   
They stood with Niesha between them, ready to attack as the pirates advanced.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Nothing else to say.   
Till the grass is blue,   
Elvenwolf 


	3. Captured

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet charcter. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea and Niesha.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc.   
  
treasureplanet-gurl : Thanks for the review! Yes. I like writing their small conversations.   
lyle : Since you keep revieiwng my stories. I don't know. Bad lyle! Leave the poor kitty alone! No! Give me back my shoe! I like these shoes! I need both of them! And you're dead for adverstising in a review!   
I also deny owing him any money!   
  
Continuing on...   
  
----------------------------------------   
  
"Well Elina if this is the end, you can have my Cds."   
"Wow. Cds? Really. How many you have?"   
"Twenty-five, thrity. Who cares." Andrea kept her eyes on the pirates.   
"Very well then. Which ones do you want?"   
"I'll take the ones on the right. You on the left. Niesha, the middle one!"   
Elina nodded. "When?"   
The pirates came closer.   
"NOW!"   
Andrea jumped at them, slashing her dagger. Elina waited for them to come to her. Then she struck at them. Niehsa in a few seconds was chasigna pirate donw the street.   
After a few minutes, it was a losing battle.   
"That's enough. They've had enough!"   
A feline appeared before them.   
"Well Captain." He stepped in fornt of Andrea. "Care to tell me who you are?"   
"Captain?" Andrea was tired and wanted no more jokes.   
"Your hat, Captain."   
Andrea looked up and grinned. "Right then. I might have just stolen this."   
"Couldn't have. That's a Navy captain's hat. They would have never surrendered it. Unless you killed a Navy captain."   
"Let's go with that. I am not worth anything to you, mate. Neither is she. Bye."   
"Fine."   
  
Andrea turned and Elina followed. The pirates grinned and knocked them out.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea woke up with a head ache.   
"Where am I?"   
Andrea realized she was on a ship and in a room. She looked around anxiously. Niesha was lying on the floor. Andrea picked her up. Niesha was alive, but unconsciences. She must have followed.   
"Niesha? Oh, I'm sorry." Andrea sat on the floor hugging Niesha. Then she jumped up, holding the limp fox.   
"ELINA! Elina, can you hear me? ELINA!?"   
Andrea tried the door. Locked. She sighed and picked up the hat. She put it on and scowled. She put Niesha down and ran at the door. She jammed her shoulder into the weak part of the door. The door broke. She grinned and ran back and grabbed Niesha.   
She ran down the hall calling for Elina and checking the rooms. Finally she reached a locked door.   
Her shoulder was throbbing so shouldeirng was out. She raised a booted foot and kicked at the door. The door threatened to break but didn't.   
"Andrea?"   
"Elina! You're alive."   
"That would be obvious I should think."   
"Look, you want to help me break you out? Shoulder the door." Andrea called.   
"Fine, back up." Came Elina's muffled reply.   
A few seconds later and Elina was through.   
"So were on a ship and going where now?"   
"Thats for me to decide." Leech appeared from the corner.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Okay. What ever. That was fun!   
Till I find blue oranges,   
Elvenwolf 


	4. Searching

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet charcter. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea and Niesha.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc.   
  
lyle Mcfarland : Hmm. You don't even know this chapter exists for you are vacationing. And stop stealing my lines!   
treasureplanet-gurl : Thanks for the review. Who knows what'll happen to Elina and Andrea?   
Jackie99 : Thanks for all that!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia walked up the stairs and headed to Andrea's room. She knocked on the door.   
"Andrea? Andrea, Elina? Are you two awake? It's late."   
Amelia opened the door, and gazed into the dark room. She sighed and went over opening the blinds. She glanced over to the bunk bed. No one.   
"Where are those two?"   
Amelia headed over to Amanda's room. Amanda usually knew what Andrea was up to.   
"Amanda?"   
"Hold on! Ya, I've gotta go. Mom's calling me." Amanda hung up the phone and opened the door.   
"What's up?"   
"Do you know where Andrea and Elina are?"   
"My guess is the space port or the mall nearby from there. They'll have taken a ferry." Amanda turned to answer the phone.   
Amelia turned from the room and headed down the stairs. She might as well head to the space port.   
She headed to the observatory. "Delbert? I'm going to the space port. Andrea and Elina haven't shown up. I'm going to go look for them."   
Delvert appeared form behind a stack of books. "Amelia, I don't mean to be rude, but why bother? The girls are smart, they won't have gotten into any trouble."   
"We are talking about the same pair, aren't we? Andrea, goes looking for trouble. Elina usually keeps her out of most of it, but they can't resist a good fight." Amelia wasn't going to admit that she was worried.   
"All right then."   
Amelia nodded. Perhaps the girls were just around the Legacy. Avens might have found them.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea turned to see a striking catling beside them.   
"Hello to you, pirate."   
"I see you made your way out of your rooms. It was bound to happen."   
"Obviously. Now if you on't mind, I owuld be moe than happy to get off this ship."   
"No can do, Captain."   
"Captain?"   
"Again, your hat states your from the Navy."   
Andrea cursed, then regained composure. "You are a fool then. I am worth nothing to the Navy and my name is pointless."   
"You're a Randon. They'll pay good moeny to get you back."   
"I'm not. I'm a Doppler."   
"Obviously fake names do nothing here. You are Amelia Randon."   
"It's captain. You are still a fool, I do believe I missed your name?"   
"Leech."   
"Excellent." Andrea's face remaiened stone cold. "But I am not who you think I am. Andrea's the name."   
"Andrea?" Leech lost his smooth talk.   
"Yes, Elina over here would make an excellent first mate, but afraid she isn't. She'd kill me, if I suggested her as it. No Elina is going to be a Captain."   
Leech ignored Andrea's talking. He didn't get a captain. Just some brat that was her kid. She msut have stolen the hat from her mother.   
"You're not a Captain?"   
"I could be. Not looking forward to school. Then again it could be fun driving teachers up the wall."   
"Wait, Doppler?"   
Alarm bells went off in both Andrea and Elina's heads. Big mistake.   
"You're the daughter of Doppler?"   
Andrea held her tongue, trying not to correct him.   
"He's absolutely rich. He owns a mansion with his own observatory! He got more when they found Treasure Planet."   
Andrea and Elina glanced at each other.   
Leech smiled. "He would pay big bucks to get his daghter and her friend back."   
"He better not." Andrea muttered.   
"Well ladies, make yourself at home on this ship. You two are worth more than any Navy captain could ever be." Leech went up the stairs and disappeared.   
Andrea sighed. "If the ransom is paid, it'll be worth nothing. Mom's gonna kill me."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia walked around the Legacy. No sign of Andrea or Elina.   
"Find anything?" Avens called.   
"No."   
Amelia walked over to Aven's who was by the main mast.   
"Where could they have gone?"   
"I don't know why, you'd think they would be here, Amelia. They've both been here a thousand times. Only place thy haven't been to is..."   
Amelia sighed. "Yes. I should have thought of that. Curious those two are. Come on, Avens. We best go look for them."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well. Interesting.   
Look money!   
Elvenwolf 


	5. Talking?

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea and Niesha.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc. Question : I need to know Elina's back round! Can you tell me some stuff? Like some last name and relatives.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea and Elina wereon deck looking around. Pirates glacned at them and they both hissed if one of them dared to come near.   
The ship was built for attack and defense but not really for speed. It was a dark brown. The sails were a cream color.   
"Nice ship for pirates, eh Elina?"   
Elina nodded. She had hardly spoken a word. Andrea became silent and was worried.   
They ended up sitting down on the deck against the side, being absolutely silent.   
  
"Truly sir. These girls are a meal ticket for us!"   
"Are you sure? They could be imposters."   
"No, she clearly stated she was a Doppler. I haven't found out who her friend is though. She doesn't seem to talk."   
"You wil be in charge of those two. Make sure nothing happens to them. And Leech if you screw up again, your blood will be spilled over this."   
Leech ran out of the stateroom. He ran below deck. Andrea and Elina stared.   
"What was that about?"   
"Probably looking for us." Andrea smiled.   
"I have an idea."   
"I'm suddenly scared of you."   
"You'd be a fool if you didn't." Andrea dug into her boot. It was there! "Elina still have that gun?"   
Elina nodded. "So?"   
"We get Leech alone in the long boat bay, and boom! But we have to work on them first."   
"Andrea, you realize how many holes there are in the plan?"   
"Yes, but what else can we do?"   
"Fine. Let's go find a long boat."   
  
Amelia and Avens were not enjoying looking around PIrate's Bay.   
"YOU!" A pirate advanced towards them.   
"Its time for round two. And why did you cut your hair?"   
"Fashion?"   
"Some one steal your hat? What about that band of pirates you encountered?"   
"Band of pirates? Which way did they go?"   
"East. They dragged you off. Nice ship too. They let you go or something?"   
"Yes. What was the ship's name?"   
"Bloody Dagger. You have a horrible memory."   
"Bye!" Amelia and Avens ran off towards the Legacy.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Short chapter! Yay.   
Till video cameras make sense,   
Elvenwolf 


	6. A Plan

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea and Niesha.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc.   
  
BTW: I renamed Terry, Tina because I liked it better! (Grin)   
Thanks to lyle Mcfarland!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea had borrowed a box of tools and Elina had found a box of ship parts. They were grease covered and having troubles with the engine.   
"It'll never go as fast as we need."   
"It only needs to go for an hour or so. We need to be near a populated planet."   
"So you two have taken to fixing the long boats? You're a mess." Leech appeared   
"Yep!" Andrea lied easily.   
"You two hungry?"   
"Duh." Elina muttered.   
Andrea grinned and tightened a screw.   
"Well, they're making a stew in the kitchen."   
"Look. You give me the kitchen for five minutes, LEech and I'll get food for me and Elina."   
"All right. Follow me."   
"Elina, put in that booster okay? Watch Niesha for me"   
"You got it."   
  
Andrea followed Leech to the kitchen. Despite his kidnapping her, he was rather cute.   
"Cooky, out. She wants the kitchen."   
"Ya, ya. Throw your weight around Leech. Little blood sucker!" The cook lumbered from the galley.   
"Go ahead." Andrea instantly went about making sandwiches. She found chicken, and put that on too.   
"Any purps? Hmm." Andrea explored until she found the barrel of them. "Here we go."   
"Want to make me a sandwich?" Leech asked.   
Andrea shrugged. "Sure." She grabbed a few purps and grabbed the sandwiches. "You might as well eat with us then."   
Andrea walked back with Leech beside her.   
"I got it in Andrea. But it will cause a bunch of trouble."   
"Great. More work."   
They sat down in silence, eating. Elina ignored that Leech was there.   
After they finished and they sat there, Andrea stood up. "So you will be informing my father soon. Very well. Do me a favour and tell him to ignore it completely."   
"You don't want to be rescued?"   
"Not for money. Now go report that to the captain." Andrea turned away from him.   
Leech decided it was best to leave.   
  
Amelia had gotten her usual crew and they were already flying. She paced the ship, as Avens yelled orders.   
She had Delbert stay home. There was bound to be ransom calls.   
Tina had come and was reading as usual. She appeared not the least bit worried. Amelia walked over to her.   
"Aren't you worried?"   
Tina smiled. "Andrea always gets out of these situations. Usually gets herself hurt but she gets out of them. Do yourself a favour and tell Dad not to pay any ransom money fees."   
Amelia nodded but didn't let the words comfort her.   
  
Andrea and Elina had fallen asleep in the long boat after hours of work on it. They named it Luke, for no apparent reason.   
Leech came down to see them. Instantly both were awake.   
"Can't you let us sleep?"   
"You two are light sleepers I take it?"   
"Very much so. Do us a favour and get out of here." Elina glared at him.   
"I am to watch you."   
"Excellent. No really get out of here before I hurt you." Andrea snarled.   
"I'm under strict orders, Andrea."   
"If I kill myself I'm worth nothing to you right?" Andra brought out her dagger and held it to her wrist. "Go away and I need not be killing myself. I'm dead serious, blood sucker."   
Leech hurried away. Andrea and Elina went back to sleep.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
Till I find gold in a tree,   
Elvenwolf   



	7. Shooter

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Tina, Leech, David, and Amanda.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc. In the end, its her character!   
lyle Mcfarland : HA! too bad you're in MOA and have no time to read this! (sticks nose in the air and walks away)   
treasureplanet-gurl : Shhh! You maybe onto something! Questions aren't silly. Except for a few... lyle.. don't even try! Umm. As I asked in chapter five.. I would like some of Elina's back round family.. Make it up if you will....... queen Sarabi : Yay! Thanks!   
Andrea woke up to Niesha nuzzling her face. Elina was already up, and not looking happy.   
"What's up, Elina?"   
"The sky, Andrea. Your fox jumped on me and woke me up."   
"Oh sorry."   
"It's okay. Just not again."   
Andrea nodded and stood up. She stretched and stopped dead.   
"I already told Leech off. Get out of here pirate!"   
Andrea's voice held strong, though her hands shook. A pirate was standing in the shadows, not moving.   
"Leech informed me of your fixing this long boat. I don't believe you would try to fix it."   
"Well, we did."   
"I think it's an escape plan."   
"Really? Not possible." Andrea's fear left her. "There's no way no matter how hard I try with this longboat can I escape with it. Even with boosters and things, it's beyond my grasp of knowledge."   
"Really? Leech doesn't seem to think so."   
Andrea cursed herself for not seeing Leech who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was watching them, but refused to meet her eye.   
"It will have to be destroyed."   
"What? No! That's a waste of our work!"   
The pirate stepped out of the shadows. Elina and Andrea gasped.   
"Mr. Arrow? You can't be!"   
The pirate seemed off guard. He looked like Mr. Arrow but was a darker gray and had many "chips" in him. Battle scars. Steel gray eyes with no kindness. And his pirate clothes.   
"No, you must be thinking of my cousin. He's on, what ship is it? Right, the RLS Legacy. He was a pretty boy, honest and all."   
"In case you happened not to know, Mr. Arrow was killed on the voyage to Treasure Planet."   
"What!" THe pirate bellowed and came up to Andrea. "What happened to him!?"   
"He was murdered by a pirate. By the name of Scroop. His lifeline was cut during a super nova."   
"Does this pirate still live? I'll flay him alive!"   
"No, he was killed." Andrea was confused, and debated about asking a question. Her curious nature won out. "But why do you care?"   
"Mr. Arrow was my cousin. We were best friends and rivals. We both wanted to become captains and fly our ships side by side. We got accepted at the Academy. We finished our training. Then he got the opportunity to be a first mate to some Jurden guy. He took it right away. I was angry at him, but I did become a captain. But the Navy hardly paid me and piracy was the better option. So that's what I am."   
Andrea nd Elina could think of no response to this.   
"Well, what's done is done. Leech destroy this longboat!"   
"Yes sir."   
"My name is Shooter. If you want to talk ask any pirate on this ship. Inform me of any that disobey." Shooter walked away. Leech came over with a wrench.   
'You're not serious? Leech!"   
"I have to obey him, Andrea." He began to work at the engine removing parts.   
"That's Miss Randon to you."   
"Yes, ma'am."   
"Jerk!"   
Leech finished. "Look, the longboat was a bad idea."   
Andrea said nothing. Elina took it she was to answer. "Not necessarily. We learned what the captain's like. Had we sat around doing nothing, he wouldn't have bothered to meet us."   
Leech was stunned. "That's the first time you actually talked to me civilly."   
"Don't push your luck."   
"Any ways. Come on. The longboat wasn't too bad an idea but I have a better one."   
"ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"   
Andrea, Leech and Elina turned.   
"You two. Stay here!" Leech ordered.   
"Ya right!" As Leech ran up the stairs they followed right behind. At the top they grabbed a gun.   
A pirate ship was attacking. Andrea was disappointed.   
Shooter appeared. He ignored the cries of the crew and walked calmly over to the rail of the ship.   
"Barl! Why are you here?!" He bellowed at the other captain.   
"I heard you had a Randon girl and her friend. I wouldn't mind taking them from you and getting a hefty ransom."   
"Barl, I'm warning you!"   
"Fire away, mates!" Barl yelled.   
The battle started up again. Andrea and Elina yelled at each other how many pirates each had hit.   
"I've got seven!" Andrea called.   
"Nine here!"   
Leech joined in. "Fifteen!"   
"Hey who said you could play?"   
"Come on, Andrea! This is a battle not some amusement! Let me play!"   
"He sounds like he's two." Andrea whispered to Elina and they both snickered.   
"Eleven!"   
"Thirteen!"   
"Twenty-one!"   
"No way Leech! You liar!"   
"I don't lie!"   
"Of course you do, you're a pirate remember?"   
Leech didn't answer and his face turned hard.   
Barl's pirates were on deck and great mobs of them were attacking. A group of ten spotted Andrea and Elina.   
"Those two!"   
Andrea and Elina jumped up and slashed out with their daggers. But it was too much. Andrea was fighting two and one knocked her out from behind. Leech saw him pick her up and ran over. He killed the pirate and dragged Andrea away. But he couldn't see Elina.   
"Elina!" He yelled and then spotted her.   
Elina was being dragged away by five pirates. Leech ran to them and unsheathed his sword. Two stopped. One attacked him with a sword and the other got behind him and knocked him out.   
"What about the other girl?"   
"Leave her. We got the important one!"   
The pirates dragged a kicking and yelling Elina away, as Andrea and Leech were face down on the deck oblivious to what was happening. Amelia paced the ship. Nothing so far. She had talked to Tina again, who said the same as she had before. Amelia walked over to Avens who was overseeing the ship.   
"Pull in the gyp sails!"   
"Avens?"   
"Yes Captain?"   
"We are on the right course towards the Bloody Dagger?"   
"Yes. A Navy spy had put a locator in it."   
"Very well then."   
Avens could see that had done nothing for Amelia. "Amelia, wait!"   
Amelia turned. "Yes?"   
"Those two will be okay, you know. They're smart girls."   
"I know they are but pirates are so unpredictable."   
"Yes, but Andrea's dealt with them before. Elina too."   
"Stars above, Avens. Has anyone informed Elina's parents?"   
"Not that I know of."   
"Grand, majestically grand." Amelia muttered sarcastically.   
"Calm down. We'll have those two girls back in a week."   
"At what cost, Avens?"   
Okay. I hope that was longer than normal.   
Till I find the end of the rainbow,   
Elvenwolf 


	8. You are, aren't you?

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire. BTW: Renamed Amanda, Claire. I liked it better. I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc. In the end, its her character!   
Andrea woke up with a head ache. Then she remembered. She jumped up, hit her head and fell back down again. She was on deck.   
"Elina?! Leech?!"   
Leech appeared. "Andrea, calm down."   
"Don't tell me to calm down, loser! Where's Elina?"   
"Barl got her. Don't worry the captain will get her back."   
"Ya right." Andrea ran below deck, pushing past the crew. Elina wasn't in the best of moods. She glared at the pirate guarding her. Stuck in a cell.   
"So what's your name, pretty?"   
Elina said nothing, ignoring him. Great. Stuck in the middle of space nowhere with him for company.   
"Ahh! Get it off me!" The guard screamed. Elina grinned. "Stupid fox! Help!" Niesha had a grip on his ankle.   
A pirate came down the stairs. "Larry! What is this?"   
"This fox came out of nowhere and bit me!"   
The pirate laughed and got ahold of Niesha. "Probably hers." He motioned to Elina, who scowled. "Open the door and she can have her fox back."   
Larry limped to the door and opened it. The pirate threw in Niesha and Larry slammed it shut.   
"Oh and Larry. Anymore distractions and Barley hears about it."   
Larry nodded and locked the cell. He returned to sitting on his barrel watching her.   
Elina petted Niesha. "You must have been exploring this ship and didn't get back. Oh well. She'll miss you, but at least you're better company."   
Claire was at the bow and watching for any ships. Amelia came over to her.   
"Are you worried about Andrea? Tina doesn't seem to be at all."   
"Of course I am. Tina just doesn't know Andrea very well. All Tina sees is Andrea getting out of every adventure alive."   
Amelia nodded. Though Claire and Andrea were complete opposites, they were close. David and Tina were a pair too. She remembered snowball fights. Claire and Andrea against David and Tina.   
"I face reality Mom. Ransom or no, there's a big chance we pay for Andrea's dead body. Elina's too." Claire's face didn't change at all but she refused to meet Amelia's eyes. Then she tried to smile but got a grimace. "I didn't mean to dash your hopes, but pirates are pirates."   
Amelia sighed and sat next to Claire, watching. Andrea sat silently in the hold, tears slowly falling down her face.   
Leech appeared. "Andrea?"   
"Go away Leech!"   
Leech sat beside Andrea. "We'll get her back Andrea."   
"Sure. I can trust a pirate's word."   
Leech's face turned hard. "I'm no pirate!"   
"Prove it!"   
"My father was a merchant and a captain. I flew with him but I got bored. The Academy wouldn't accept me. I was fourteen. My father laughed at me and said I could never be a captain."   
Andrea looked at him. Respect was there and even sympathy.   
"I wanted to get back at him. I joined the pirates. I was cabin boy and was called by a bunch of insults. The favorite one was Sucker because I looked up to the pirates and did anything for them. But I had one advantage. I knew my father's exact path. I knew it well. He was famous for avoiding pirates. I was about to change that. I informed the first mate and was taken to Shooter. We ended up finding the ship, looting it and my father was killed. I didn't kill him. The first mate and he were in a horrific battle. They both died. So I became first mate, with the name Leech and have been for three years."   
Andrea nodded.   
"So think of me as a betrayer to my family, but I'm no pirate."   
"I see your side. I don't blame you. It wasn't the greatest thing to do."   
"But I want out now. I'll help you and Elina escape. Just let me go with you!"   
Andrea's eyes misted up but she tried not to cry.   
Leech sighed and put his arm around Andrea. "It's okay, Andrea. Elina will be back. I promise." ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Elina said nothing but glared at the three pirates before her. She was still in her cell and not enjoying their company. They sat there, staring at her.   
Elina rolled her eyes and turned her back to them. A pirate came running down the stairs. "Barley wants to talk to her. Get her out of there and tie her hands."   
Elina grinned. The pirates had named Barl, Barley. If he heard you, you could lose an ear.   
Larry stepped up to the door. "If that fox touches me, I'll kill it. Got it?"   
Elina nodded. She told Niesha to stay and turned around to let Larry tie her hands. As he began to tie, she kicked him in the shin. The messenger grinned.   
"Don't even try escaping."   
"I'm won't. I'm just giving him what he deserves." The messenger smiled.   
"Come on. Kick him again and let's go."   
Elina belted Larry one in the stomach and followed the pirate.   
He lead her up to what you could call a stateroom. It was a mess, painted brown that was peeling. The floor was disgusting and weapons were everywhere.   
Barl appeared and sat in his arm chair. Elina was pushed into one opposite him. The messenger disappeared.   
"So Miss Randon."   
"I am not Miss Randon thank you very much."   
"My pirates do not make mistakes."   
"I am not Miss Randon. See the hair? Blonde. Miss Randon is red, brown head with very long hair."   
"Heads will roll for this but you must be worth something."   
Barl leaned in and studied her. "I've got it!"   
Elina's face hardened.   
"Captain Celeste!"   
Elina was silent, making sure she didn't move or her face change.   
"She beat a fleet of pirates I was once in! Not known for money, but you're the daughter of a Navy captain. That's good enough for me."   
"And you really think that woman would be my mother? Ludicrous! Insane! How dare you suggest such a thing?" Elina hated saying it, but he couldn't know. He just couldn't.   
"What ever you say pretty. Wait, you're serious aren't you?"   
Elina nodded.   
Barl was confused. Was he right? She beared a striking resemblance but she could easily just be Randon's friend.   
"So who is your family then?"   
"I have no intention of telling you, Barley."   
"I have killed for less than that."   
"I'm sure you have."   
Bard had had enough. "Knox! Get this girl out of here."   
The messenger, now Knox came in and escorted Andrea back to her cell.   
Barl sighed and started to think. His mind devised a plot. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
Okay. Long enough?   
I give treasureplanet-gurl credit for Captain Celeste. Her character! Also thanks to her for that info and for reviewing.   
lyle get back from America already!   
Till I bike and bike and bike and bike to Lumsden,   
Elvenwolf 


	9. Findings

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.   
  
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc. In the end, its her character!   
  
I give treasureplanet-gurl credit for Captain Celeste. Her character! Also thanks to her for that info and for reviewing.   
  
===============================================================================================   
  
Andrea spent the day thinking. Elina was her one true frined, that she could always trust. And now she was gone. _ Because you had to go see the pirates, didn't you? Had to cause trouble. Had to steal your mother's hat and get into even more trouble. Cause this mess and lose your best friend. _   
Her thoughts went in circles around that one thought. Causing trouble and losing her best friend.   
  
Leech had left her to do his duties with the ship. He spent the day, worrying about how she was, but knowing not to show it in front of the pirates.   
  
Andrea stood up and paced. She tried to keep her mind off of Elina, and her family. Finally her mind landed on Leech. He pictured him in her mind, with some nicer clothes. Tall, with short brown hair. But what was the best was his dark blue eyes that were intelligent, warm and curious.   
  
Leech came down into the hold where Andrea was. "Andrea! Shooter is following the Bloody Bone! at one cost."   
"He wants to know what Elina is worth, Doesn't he?"   
"He does, but he'll get he back no matter what. He couldn't stand Barley winning."   
"Perhaps I know, perhaps I don't."   
"Of course you do, Andrea. I lied and said I already asked and you said you really didn't know Elina that well because you were stuck with her as her escort."   
"Really Leech? he fell for that?"   
"Hey, I know Shooter pretty well. Being first mate doesn't mean I completely ignore everything."   
"And I wouldn't know that? I just thought he was smarter than that. Oh well. When will we catch up with Barley?"   
Leech hesitated. Andrea looked at him, expectantly. "Five days."   
"Five days?! She could be dead by then. What if they figure out who her mother is?"   
"Pirates aren't bright, Andrea. It could take them along time."   
"She looks like her mother alot. Just like I look like mine. If they figure it ou, she'll be dead in seconds. They would ransom her dead body."   
"Who is her mother. Andrea, tell me."   
"Leech can I trust you? Your a pirate. I may be just a rich Doppler kid, but I haven't told you my mother's name. And for that you would kill me. As if I told you Elina's mother."   
Leech caught Andrea's eye and just gazed into her eyes. Her serious face was worried and scared.   
Andrea sighed. "Captain Celeste." Leech was surprised.   
"Captain Celeste! Any pirate would pay millions to even harm her!"   
"Would you keep it down!?" Andrea hissed at him.   
"Why would Elina be here? Captain Celeste's ship flies two hundred galaxies away."   
"I know. Think hard Leech. People here have heard of Celeste but never seen her. Maybe pictures. Here Elina can't be recognized. She's safe here."   
Leech nodded. "I understand, but who is your mother?"   
"My name first is not Andrea Doppler. It's Andrea Randon. My mother is Captain Amelia Randon." Andrea whispered.   
"Amazing."   
"True as that is, I would prefer it not be repeated here." Andrea sighed and her eyes were dull.   
"Don't worry, Andrea. Everything will be fine in the end you'll see."   
Andrea leaned her head on Leech's shoulder. "Sure. What ever."   
Leech took Andrea's chin and lifted her head up, centimetres from his face. A small grin was on his lips.   
"Leech?"   
Leech said nothing his eyes saying it for him. Andrea shyly smiled at him, her heart pounding. Leech kissed her surprised that she kissed him back. They split and looked at each other. Andrea curled up next to him. "Maybe it will turn out alright. Maybe it will."   
  
==========================================================================   
  
Elina was currently stuck in her cell with Niesha. She wouldn't mind but Larry continually leered at her and it was deathly boring.   
A crash sounded from above. Wood began to fall form above Elina and she tried to avoid it. Larry ran to the upper deck. Elina tried to avoid the falling wood but was hit on the head. She fell to the floor, unknowing of the battle above.   
  
==========================================================================   
  
"Amelia! Get up here now!" Avens called from the bridge.   
Amelia ran up to the bridge and wasn't pleased. "Carol. Captain, captain."   
"Forget that. We're coming up on a ship. Not the Bloody Dagger. Bloody Bones."   
"Bloody Bones?"   
"Pirate ship. I think we should investigate. Who knows if they switched ships."   
"Of course Avens. Follow it and put on speed. I would like my daughter back."   
Claire appeared behind them. "Is it the ship Andrea is on?"   
"Sorry Claire. Wrong one." Amelia's hopes were as dashed as Claire's.   
  
A few hours later and thet could see the ship. It appeared as to have taken no notice of them.   
"Fire up the cannons and hand out the guns, Avens. Twenty stay behind on the ships, the others straight onto the pirate's ship and fight. You and I will search the ship. Now, let's greet them like all Navy ships should."   
Avens wuickly delved out the orders. Amelia turned to Claire. "Claire stay here. What ever happens, when the ship is about o be overrun. Call them back. No matter if I'm on the ship or not. Call them back. Pirates can not get a hold of a Navy ship."   
"But if you're on the pirate ship and I have to call them back, you'll stil be.."   
"Claire. No matter, call them back."   
Claire nodded, her eyes filling with tears.   
"Claire, it's okay. I promise. That will not happen."   
Claire nodded and Amelia turned to wards the pirate ship.   
"On your words, Captain and we fire."   
"Fire away."   
The battle began. The cannons blew a few hole sinto the ship. The crew eagerly jumped to the pirate ship who was taken by surprise.   
Amelian ad Avens jumped onto the ship and went below deck.   
"Prison cells would be in the hold. Avens check all rooms. I'll go to the hold."   
"I don't believe we should split up."   
Ameia ignored Avens and ran off. Avens sighed. Andrea and Amelia were so alike yet neither could see it. Avens headed down the hall and began to search the rooms.   
  
Amelia felt sorry for ignoring Avens. She was a good friend, one of the best Amelia had ever had. Amelia headed down another set of stairs and foudn the pirson cells. Fallen wood from above was everywhere.   
"Andrea? elibna?" Amelia called.   
Niesha appeared at Amelia's ankles.   
"Niesha! Where are they?"   
Niesha led the way to one cell. Wood was everywhere. Amelia could see a hand coming out from under it.   
Amelia took up her rifle and aimed carefully. She blasted the lock and the door swung open. She tore away the wood.   
"Elina!"   
Elina didn't respond. Amelia checked for a pulse. A strong beat was there. Amelia managed to pick up Elina. She turned and left.   
"Avens!" Avens appeared. She had been checking out weapons after her searching the rooms failed.   
"Check out the guns Amelia! These would be useful."   
Amelia rolled her eyes. Avens had gotten off track as usual.   
"I found Elina, but Andrea isn't here. Niesha's here too. Grab those guns if you wish, pick up the fox and let's get out of here."   
Avens nodded and picked up Niesha. They ran above deck. Tina was at the bridge on the Legacy and Claire was fighting. Amelia wasn't pleased. Claire had disobeyed a direct order. Amelia ran to the Legacy iwth Avens right behind her. As soon as they were there, the crew took Elina. Amelia yelled out.   
"Retreat! Let them go!"   
The crew obeyed.   
Amelia sighed. They found Elina and with luck, Elina knows where Andrea is. Celeste would be pleased ehr daughter was found.   
Ameia made her wya ver to Claire. "Claire. You disobeyed an order. I said you were to stay with the ship not Tina!"   
"Tina didn't mind."   
"Claire! I chose you for a reaosn. I thought you could have kept a level head. Obviously not. Avens will have command of you now."   
"Aww, no!" Avens was famous for finding the nastiest jobs that needed to be done. You had to feel sympathy for the one who disobeyed.   
Avens grinned. "Come here, Claire." Avens had no intention of having Claire do any jobs.   
Amelia nodded and went into the stateroom where Elina was put on her bed. Amelia began ehr paperwork, glancing over to Elina once in awhile.   
"Perhaps, this will end soon and we can all go home."   
  
==========================================================================================   
  
Okay, thats it for now!   
Till I find out why my site isn't working,   
E;venwolf 


	10. Plans

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.   
  
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina. I respect all regulations put down and etc. In the end, its her character!   
  
I give treasureplanet-gurl credit for Captain Celeste. Her character!   
  
Thanks to reviewers!   
  
=====================================================================================   
  
"Andrea! Andrea!" Leech came running down the stairs.   
"What Leech?"   
Andrea was working on a scrift. It was smaller than a long boat and meant for two or three people.   
"The Bloody Bone has been attacked by the a Navy ship! They've been following us. Shooter's pulling us down onto a planet."   
"What's the Navy ship that attacked?"   
"No one knows but our spy on the ship says they took Elina with them."   
"It must be the Legacy!"   
"Hold up. I'm taking you with a group of pirates onto the planet to hide. Shooter will stay behind with a few to meet the Navy ship."   
"Can't you arrange, oh I don't know. I have to stay on the ship!"   
"Andrea, I'd love to, but I'll be dead if they realize I'm telling you this and helping you! Noew come on! Were tkaing scrifts, so you better choose one to sit in, princess!"   
The words were yelled harshly. Andrea could see pirates appearing and got the idea. She jumped into the scrift she had been working on and scowled at him. Leech jumped in and the pirates began to perpare to elave.   
Leech shouted orders that were quickly obeyed.   
"Why would they listen to someone as young as you?!" Andrea asked haughtily.   
"Because if they don't, I put them in a barrel of leeches and leave them there for say three days?"   
"Nice, very nice."   
  
================================================================   
  
Elina woke up, groggily. She heard the scratching of a pen and sat up, looking aorund. She recoiled as her head pounded.   
"Good, you're awake."   
Elina looked to see captian Amelia. She jumped up and hugged Amelia, who was quite taken aback. Elina let go and composed herself.   
"I'm sorry, I'm just pleased to be aboard a good Navy ship again, with familiar people."   
"It's quite alright."   
"Is Andrea here?"   
"No, she appears to still be on the Bloodty Dagger. how did you end up on the Bloody Bone?"   
"They were fighting over who got us. They took me, but Andrea who was knocked out, was left on the deck of the Bloody Dagger."   
"Very well then. This ship has landed on a planet. They will spread out. we are debating whether to call for more help."   
"Don't! They'll immediately leave the planet and call others to fight!"   
"So we take the pirates on our own?"   
"Yes. If we fight the ship, there's only a few on it, because the others will be guarding Andrea."   
"Very well. I shall have a some food brought to you. I must discuss this with Avens."   
Elina nodded and Amelia left the room.   
  
"Avens! I must talk with you."   
Avens turned towards Amelia and lifted an ear. Amelia explained Elina's plan.   
"I agree. I'll inform the crew, but you should stay with Elina. or have Claire hang out with her."   
Amelia's confsued look was all Aven's needed to explain.   
"She's been with pirates! All she had was Neisha for company! Pirates are disgusting brutes! Think she enjoyed being leered at?!" Avens yelled.   
"That's out of order, Avens. I was planning on working in my stateroom anyways. I know what she's been through. But I do know, she does not want to have everyone around her asking questions and asking how she is."   
Avens nodded. "I'll ask the cook to get her some food."   
Amelia nodded and went promptly back to her stateroom.   
Elina looked up from star charts she was looking at. "What's wrong?"   
Amelia collapsed into her chair. "Avens."   
"What's wrong with Avens? She's a good first mate."   
"I know. But she knows how to bicker."   
Elina who had heard the fight, had agreed with both of the two. "Perhaps, but its better to have that kind of first mate than one who follows your every order. Never has time. Then they become someone you have to work with and don't like."   
"I'm lucky to have Avens, I know Elina. She does her job well and is quite the friend. I owe her an apology. Best kept for tomorrow."   
Elina nodded and returned to the star chartds. Amelia smiled a little. She liked Elina more than she had before.   
  
=======================================================================   
  
Andrea was literally being dragged to a cave. Leech was ignoring her and she agreed with it.   
"Here you are, little captain." Leered one pirate who knocked off her tricorner hat. Andrea scowled and retrieved it.   
"You two gaurd the entrance." Leech ordered. Andrea was picke dup by a huge pirate and they set off down into the cave. Every so often, Leech would order a pirate to stand guard. Soon, it was Leech, Andrea and the pirate who was carrying her.   
"I'll take her into the market. You stay here, Brute."   
Brute nodded and put Andrea down. "Good luck, little captain." He winked at her.   
"Follow me." Leech muttered. Brute tossed Andrea four necklacse. "Friend of the pirate, you are now. No one will kidnap you again."   
Andrea nodded her thanks, though she was still confused. she ran and caught up to Leech.   
"Brute's my friend. Those necklaces. Meet a pirate and show him it. He wouldn't touch you for his life's worth."   
Andrea nodded. Leech continued. "Give one to that friend of yours. Look, my plan is to get through the Balck market. Though you have a necklace, here it doesn't matter here. We'll have to run. Just run and follow me. Anyone stops you, run past them or hurt them. Its our chance of freedom."   
Andrea nodded. "Freedom."   
  
================================================================================================   
  
Okay. That's all for now,   
Till next time,   
Elvenwolf 


	11. Lies

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.   
  
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina and Captain Celeste. I respect all regulations put down and etc.   
  
Thanks to all!   
  
======================================================================================   
  
Leech pushed through the guards, Andrea following.   
Millions of stalls appeared through fire blackened doors. Everything illegally stolen.   
"They've been trying to find this place for years."   
"I know. I know the coordinates. Exact coordinates. Now we run. Go right, I'll go left, meet up at the exit."   
Andrea nodded and sprang onto the roof of on of the stalls. She ran silently. No one seemd to notice her until she reached one roof. She crashed through it and fell inside the stall. She sat up and sneezed.   
"Well looky at what we have here, Greg. Angels are falling from the sky."   
Andrea snarled and jumped out of the stall. She got to the exit and realized.   
"My hat!"   
Leech appeared. "Andrea, no!"   
It was too late. Andrea ran thorugh the crowd and back to that stall.   
The pirate was inspecting the hat. "Navy captain's hat. She'll have to be killed. She knows where the Black Market is."   
Andrea snatched the hat from him. "Thank you for holding on to this for me. I would have missed it." She jammed the hat hat on her head, then ran for her life. The pirate didn't pursue. "Greg, call the boys in the woods. Tell 'em they can do what ever they want, but in the end, she better be dead."   
"Got it, boss."   
Andrea got grabbed a few times by pirates, but kicked them off. She made it back to Leech. "Calm down, Leech. No sweat." Andrea manged to say, trying to keep calm.   
"Andrea, don't lie."   
"We need to run and run fast."   
They ran. Andrea had a keen night vision which was better than most. Leech could just keep himself from crashing into trees. Afer while Andrea couldn't find Leech and headed off in a different direction. She finally slowed down and walked. Felines had a better night vision than most species.   
She felt arms grab her from behind. "Got her!" She turned and pelte the pirate one in the stomach and tried to run. It was too late. A group surrounded her, holding flashlights and weapons.   
She circled, watching their moves, but they attacked and she was dragged away.   
  
Leech noticed Andrea was gone. He turned and back tracked. He found her footsteps and followed. It was getting light. It would be dangerous if they found him here. He could see well enough now and ran following the trail. Then he stopped. Where many footsteps were and blood on the ground, lay Andrea's hat.   
  
Amelia had landed the ship smoothly on the planet. She had gathered a group to look around for Andrea. They already had a pirate willing to lead them to the Black Market.   
Elina had been in Amelia's stateroom, thinking. Amelia had ifnormed her of the pirate and she had decide to go with them. Elina stood up and went outside. She recognized Leech instantly.   
"YOU!"   
Leech winced. Elina had not been part of his plan. Elina stormed over to Leech, where Amelia and Avens were looking confused.   
"Where is Andrea!?"   
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. They took her to another ship. To the planet of Greely. Can I go now?"   
Amelia nodded and Leech slunk off. Elina waited until a big discussion began on whether to believe him or not. Then she sluk away and ran to Leech, pushing him to the ground.   
"You're lying. I know you were! Where is Andrea?"   
"Shh. Be quiet. I knew to expect this from you. Come here." Leech led the way into a dark alley.   
"What's going on?!"   
"I told that captain the wrong planet to keep her safe. Where Andrea is, she'd be killed on spot. Andrea's in one of the hugest pirate space ports in this stretch of galaxies. Tell them I was telling the truth!"   
"Why hsould I believe you?"   
Leech drew sometihng out of his huge coat pocket. He placed the black tricorner hat in Elina's hands.   
"The hat I found when we were trying to escape. We got seperated in the forest. Pirates found her."   
Elina nodded. "I'm coming with you."   
"Fine, but tell them off and change your clothes into something more pirate like. Just wear black or something."   
Elina nodded.   
"I'll meet you at the dock the Legacy takes off from an hour from when it leaves. And grab weapons."   
  
Elina found it easy to lie to Amelia, which she felt guilty for. The Legacy took off and Elina was safely watching from a distance. An hour after she meet Leech at the dock.   
"Ready?"   
"Is anyone ever truly ready to meet their worst enemies?"   
  
================================================================================================   
  
Till I find out the true meaning of why,   
Elvenwolf 


	12. Space Port

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.   
  
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina and Captain Celeste. I respect all regulations put down and etc.   
  
Andrea sighed. She now was allowed to walk between a huge group of pirates.   
"So you going to kill her, as the boss said?" One pirate muttered to the leader.   
"Not yet. She's worth money."   
Andrea almost laughed. She wouldn't tell them her name, no matter what. Hopefully Leech hadn't been captured. And maybe, Elina was safely home. Andrea was getting sick of pirates.   
"So gal, you got a name?"   
"It's Fen. I'm worth nothing to you. I nicked that hat, and I want it back."   
"Sorry, got left behind. Give us your last name and we may just believe you."   
"Nu-uh smart mouth. Look, I've got pockets to pick, things to do." Andrea managed to stay calm.   
"Ya, running through the forest? Just a little excercise?"   
"I may have borrowed something and it wasn't appreciated." Andrea grinned. That was a good one.   
"One more test. Show us around the pirate space port and you're free to go Fen. I may even offer you a job."   
"Good offer." Andrea rolled her eyes.   
"I should think so."   
  
"Nice, you look like a pirate."   
Elina scowled at Leech. "Some compliment."   
Elina sported black jeans with black leather boots and a ripped T-shirt. She had silver hoops dangling from her ears, and a scowl on her face that scared Leech.   
"Come on. Let's get a ride."   
"Can't we just walk?"   
"Pirates don't walk when you can get a ride." Leech leaned against a building watching the cars pass by. "There, that one."   
A cart was coming drawn by two creatures similar to Doppler's Galilah. Leech simply jumped on the back. Elina followed in suit. Three other aliens were in the cart and ignored them.   
Leech ignored Elina and worked his way around various items to reach the driver. "How's the port today?"   
The pirate appeared to beingoring him, but when Leech jsut stood there waiting for an answer, he sighed and muttered. "Full of Navy officials. Little pick pocket brats are having the best time of their lives."   
"Can't blame 'em. That's where we all started, eh mate?"   
The driver nodded. Leech returned to Elina.   
"What was that about?"   
Leech said nothing. Elina sighed and ignored him for the rest of the ride.   
  
Amelia was currently searching the ship. She couldn't find Elina anywhere. She was surprised for Elina had encouraged them to believe the pirate. She had only admitted to Avens that she couldn't find Elina. Amelia was in the bay and had searched everywhere else.   
"Captain! Captain?! Amelia?!"   
Amelia gave no response to Avens calls.   
"Katherine!" Amelia jumped up in rage as Avens used that name. "Avens!" Amelia stormed up the stairs where Avens was gazing down at her, her face triumphant.   
"Carol, you better have a good reason for using that name." Avens winced at the use of Carol and Amelia allowed herself a smirk. Avens sighed. "Any sign of Elina?"   
"Nothing. Not a trace."   
Avens nodded. "She knew that pirate that told us where to go. Perhaps we acted to rashly upon letting him leave."   
Amelia nodded. "She definately recognized him and showed obvious dislike. He knew more than he told us."   
"We've been tricked, mate." Avens said solemnly. "Greely? This planet is way to far off. A mere pirate fooling us."   
"Be fair. Avens. Elina convinced us to believe him."   
"Which means they lied and she's not on Greely at all."   
Amelia nodded. "Turn this wreck around, Avens. We're going back to find that pirate."   
  
Leech jumped off the cart. Elina followed. Leech led the way to an alley and his eyes blazed. "Pirates are cruel, watch you back. Let no one put you down and push people out of your way."   
Elina said nothing just pushed past Leech, ignoring him. The she turned and raised an eyebrow.   
"Ya, that'll work. Okay, as for talking to the driver. An alibi. This has a million reasons as to why it can all go wrong. If we fail, he'll alibi us. Any questions?"   
"Can we go find Andrea now?" Elina asked in a sweet voice, but her eyes held venom.   
Leech simply nodded. "I'll take lead. Follow me at about three behind."   
Elina nodded. Leech left the alleyway. Elina paused and muttered. "What do you see in this guy, Andrea?"   
  
Andrea was in amazement at this pirate space port. It was hidden so well! Just like the black market.   
"So where do we go now, Fen?"   
Andrea could see Navy officials everywhere, questioning pirates and getting into trouble. They were so obvious.   
"Well, when you live like I do, Navy officials are your best friend."   
  
Leech didn't look behind him, knowing Elina was fine. His ears would tell im of trouble. Elina ws having no trouble. No one dare come near her. Leech suddenly tore off to the right, crashing into a few people. Elina followed but quietly.   
"What are you doing?!" Elina hissed at him.   
"Shooter."   
Elina followed his gaze and there stood Shooter yelling at a pirate. "Come on, Elina. This way. he'll have pirates looking for you now. Stay by me."   
Leech lead the way down towards a a couple of stalls and pushed past people. Then he slowed to a walk.   
Elina walking beside him, sighed. This port was huge! How where they supposed to find Andrea?"   
To their right a pirate was insulting Navy officials. "Heard of that CommanderTrian? And what about Captain Jurden? Heard they won't fight pirates. Guess they're afraid of us!"   
His mate answered. "No, the two worst are that Captian Amelia and Captain Celeste. Women in the Navy? What a laugh!"   
Elina snarled. Leech seemed juat as mad. As they pssed the pirates, Leech tripped one and pushed him into his mate. "I would tie you up here for them to find you. The Navy is all over this port and you are openly insulting them. Enjoy jail, guys."   
The two pirates just exploded into laughter.   
They continued walking. The one pirate had thier back to them, scaring a Navy official. Leech tripped him and pushed him ot the ground, saying nothing. Finally Elina spotted something. "Look, its Andrea!"   
They ducked behind some barrels and watched.   
  
Andrea chose a Navy guy that had his back to her. She sidled up to him, being silent. Then as she reached into his pocket she pushed him, and grabbed his wallet and backed up. "Sorry, sorry!" Then she turned and ran back to the pirates. Hopefully, they would let her go so she could give back the wallet.   
"Nice Fen. That was pro."   
"What ever. Can I go now?"   
"Nope. You're getting out of the streets today, Fen. I'm giving you a job. My captain will like you."   
"No way, man. I got things to do here."   
"Too bad, Fen."   
Andrea gazed around, hoping for an excuse. Then she saw Elina. Her eyes widened and she dropped the wallet. She quickly picked it up. Pictures had fallen out of it. Her eyes widened as she saw a picture of her family and herself. She stuffed it back in and hurriedly picked up the rest that had fallen out.   
"Wait! Can I meet you back here in an hour?"   
"Why?"   
"My sister is sick. She needs money. Let me give this to her."   
"She'll probably die, Fen gal. Waste of money."   
"Please? I promised her and I need to say goodbye."   
"Very well. But Fen if you don't show up, I'll find that sister of yours and." He drew a finger across his neck. Andrea got the message.   
"In an hour then." She turned and sped off in a different direction. The pirate turned to the group, "I want every dock on this planet covered by someone. She's going nowhere." They nodded.   
  
Andrea turned and went back to wher she had seen Elina. Elina stood there.   
"Elina!"   
Andrea hugged her and stepped back. Ekina grinned. "Sick sister?"   
"Oh shut up."   
"We can get out of here now!" Andrea's smile faded. "We can't. He'll have every dock covered. I'll go back and perhaps that Captain won't want me to work on the ship."   
Andrea opened the wallet. Pictures of the Benbow inn fell out, and one of Sarah Hawkins. "I stole Jim's wallet from him. I didn't realize it was his. Give it back for me will you?" Andrea handed the wallet to Elina who pocketed it.   
"You came by yourself? How?"   
"I got rescued by the Legacy. But they should be in Greely by now."   
"Oh, so you sent them off on your own word. I don't believe it."   
Leech appeared. "Somehow my word was trusted. She just convinced them of it."   
"Leech!" Andrea hugged him. "You two actually got along?"   
Elina rolled her eyes. "A neccasary thing."   
"I like your clothes." Andrea commented   
"Oh, shut up." Elina and Andrea exchanged grins.   
Elina sighed. "They may have figured it out by now. They'll be heading back."   
Andrea nodded. "I'll be heading back now then."   
Andrea headed back to the spot. The pirate was there. "Come on, Fen. I'm surprised you showed up."   
"I can take a hint."   
They walked around the port towards the docks. Elina and Leech followed behind.   
They stopped at one ship. Andrea found it familiar. They walked up the gangplank, and she gasped. She was saved, if they didn't give her away.   
  
Think you know who it is?   
Till I find a purple cat,   
Elvenwolf 


	13. Pirates

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.   
  
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina and Captain Celeste. I respect all regulations put down and etc.   
  
Okay. I'm done now. Aren't I boring?! Ideas are forming as to who'se ship Andrea is on?   
  
Andrea recognized people on the ship. They made no reaction to her. The pirate ignored her. She gazed around and one thought came to her. _ I'm saved. It's all over. _ She glanced at the captian recognizing the scar on her right cheek, her shredded left ear and the huge scar on her left leg.   
  
Elina and Leech crept towards the ship Andrea was on.   
"Any brilliant ideas, Leech?"   
"I know that ship. The captain is famous for escaping the Navy. She takes a risk being here, which means..." Leech dwindled off.   
"All of them are here to find him."   
"Her." Leech corrected quietly.   
  
Andrea's face lit up as Captian Cat appeared. Heather Grean was her true name but she didn't follow it for her crew named her Cat.   
Cat glanced at her and her eyes widened. She recovered and addressed the pirate.   
"This is the girl?"   
"She can pick pocket very well, and I think she'll be of use. Little spy. Name of Fen."   
"Very well. Mike show him off the ship."   
"What? But there's something else about her!"   
"And what is that?"   
"She's in with the Navy somehow! She is!"   
Cat raised an eyebrow and looked over to Andrea, who was a complete mess. "That girl? In the Navy?"   
"She is, heed my warnings!"   
"Get off my ship." Cat scorned and made to turn away.   
"Hey, hey, I believe there is some payment in order?"   
"Boys." Cat paused and grinned. "Gals. Give him his payment."   
Four pirates grabbed the dealer and threw him off the ship.   
"You have our thanks." Cat called after him. She turned to with her piercing green eyes. Andrea was grinning.   
"I would love to hear your tale. No doubt you got into more trouble. But I'm quite shrewd. Think I'm going to give you up this time? Mike won't let you and I won't. You're too good with ships."   
Andrea let her mouth drop open. "No! No way! They'll be following you again!"   
"Don't deny that you liked being on this ship. The pirate life calls for you, Andrea. Will you answer it?"   
Andrea slowly nodded. As much as she believed in the Navy there were restrictions that she hated.   
"Then give up your last name that tells you to follow rules! Learn my way of life! We'll teach you all you need to know!" Cat paused and slowed down. "So it comes down to this. can you handle the life of a pirate or will you run off this ship, become a Navy captain that is scorned and hated for being herself?"   
  
HELLO!   
Getting next chapter up right away. So no tension of course. (grins)   
  
Till I wite the next chapter, oops, that will happen really soon,   
Elvenwolf 


	14. A Year Later

Hey all,  
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.  
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.  
  
I do not own Elina and Captain Celeste. treasureplanet-gurl does and I respect that.  
  
lyle Mcfarland : Stop the math complaining. So boring. It's over with.  
queen Sarabi : Yay! You got it!  
Little Hawk : Hey! Hi! Thanks alot! I don't like too long paragraphs for then it is stretching the limit.  
treasureplanet-gurl : Ya, you got it too!  
Yep. As the title says. A year later.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amelia sighed as she dragged herself away from a book to her crying children. Opposite this time. Three pups and a kit.  
She sighed as she picked up the one pup and the one kit. Claire appeared and picked up other pups.  
"How are you holding up?"  
"Fine, fine."  
Claire knew her better than that. Claire believed Andrea was still alive and gone but knew her mother had lost hope.  
"Are you going tonight?"  
Amelia nodded. "Tina doesn't want to go. She'll watch this lot."  
  
Elina sighed. She was at the Benbow where the "party" was being held and sitting across from the now famous captain.  
"So bloodsucker, how goes the Navy?"  
"You're in it, you should know." Elina smiled slightly. She had become a true Navy captain and Leech surprisingly worked so much he graduated with her class. His name now was Matthew Blarne, but to her, he would always be the annoying Leech.  
"I can't believe its been a year. Still think she's worth it?"  
"I'll wait for centuries."  
Elina simply nodded and tipped her drink back. She looked over to the Dopplers. Amelia was saying nothing ignoring everyone there. Delbert was greeting people with forced kindness. Claire and David were playing cards with a few of Andrea's friends. Jim, BEN, and Sarah kept up by supplying drinks and snacks.  
  
Andrea sat up her board and grinned. She had powered it during the day so it would run at night. The full moon would helpkeep it running too.  
She set off, gazing out at teh familiar surroundings.  
Andrea's travels had been fun and good to her. Her right arm had a scar running down it, and her left leg had a scar that matched almost matched Cat's.  
  
She was a pirate captain and her ship was illegal. Her crew was loyal, too loyal to be considered pirates. Most of them she had found on te street and needed a job. So she trained them and came up with one of the best crews.  
Her instinct was not to head home, go to the Benbow, find out where Elina was and find Elina. Elina would kill her but there was a price for everything. Hopefully she would get some backround information about what her family had been up to and the best time to approach them. She had a small hope that Elina knew where Leech was.  
  
She leaned her board at the back door and snuck into the kitchen. BEN wasnt here and she was greatful. She peered around the swinging door.  
"Dead party. I wonder what for?" She shrugged and spotted Elina.  
She crept over to Elina and kicked her.  
"Ow. Don't do that Andrea." Elina muttered, then saw Andrea.  
"AN..." Andrea covered Elina's mouth and mpotioned to the kitchen. Andrea snuck back in there and Elina followed a minute later.  
"Andrea! Where have you been? You're dressed like a pirate! Look at you!"  
"Thanks Elina. I missed you too."  
Andrea hugged Elina, who sighed.  
"Why didn't you come back to Leech and I?"  
"I had a choice to make. Perhaps it wasn't the best but its my life. You should see my ship."  
"You could have found me at least!"  
"I've been in one of the furthest galaxies from here. Seeing different planets, I've seen places where the Navy doesn't exsist. Sure once in awhile, I need some supplies so I get a job with my ship. I captain illegally, my ship is illegal but I'm no pirate."  
Elina nodded. "Will you join the Navy?"  
"Something better than that. I'm going to propose something to them."  
"And if they choose to ignore you?"  
"They won't. I offer peace from a whole galaxy. With only four planets, but it's fine."  
"Fine. How are you going to show up to this party?"  
"Oh right." Andrea grinned. "What's this party about? Looks pretty dead. Needs some livening up."  
"It's about you, genuis! See your mother's stone cold face? You've been gone a year!"  
Andrea's dawned on comprehending. "Oh." She paused. "What's new with all of them?"  
"Let's see. You have four more siblings. Three brothers and a sister."  
"Really? Are they here?" Andrea's eyes lit up.  
"No, Tina is watching them at home."  
Andrea nodded. "Head back now. I'll come in a few minutes."  
Elina nodded and slipped through the doors. Andrea brought up her hair into her hat andd tilted it. It was exactly like her other's except trimmed with silver and went out back. She went around and went through the front doors. The hat shadowed her face and her father approached her.  
"Hello. I suppose you are one of Andrea's friends. I'm Delbert Doppler, her father." His face was fake cheeriness and his voice was tired.  
Andrea gave a warm smile. "Don't worry. I understand."  
Doppler's face broke into relief and he nodded. Andrea pretended to walk around, interested in pictures. Andrea headed over to Amelia. Amelia gazed at her, a glare forming on her eyes. Andrea straightened up and said nothing.  
"I would prefer you leave me alone, girl." Amelia said calmly but her eyes burned.  
"You would regret such words. but I have two for you. I'm sorry." Andrea swept off her hat and her hair now longer than ever fell down and she smiled at Amelia, who was stunned.  
"Andrea!"  
"I am sorry, but I've had the best time of my life."  
"You're a pirate! You left us all thinking you were dead."  
"I know and I regret it. But I will join the Navy as you wished me to."  
Amelia couldn't scold Andrea anymore, seeing her alive and happy, she hugged her daughter.  
Claire and David rushed over and Claire tackled Andrea. They laughed and Andrea pushed Claire into david and sent them flying.  
Andrea set the hat back on her head and gazed around. Stunned faces were in the room. Her old friends, school mates, even teachers.  
"I'm sorry that I've been gone so long. But for half of the year it wasn't my fault. Cat made me stay."  
Elina walked over to her. "You mean that ship Leech and I saw you go on was Cat's?"  
"Aye. She forced me to stay, well I could have been a coward and ran off the ship. I chose not to. I have learned. My ship is illegal, my captiancy is, but I'm no pirate. Same as Cat."  
Elina noticed a gleam of respect in Andrea's eyes. It was hard to earn respect from Andrea and some pirate captain had manged that?  
Amelia nodded. "There will be more explanations later, I'm sure. But it is late and those can wait."  
Everyone nodded and they began to leave. They said a few words to Andrea, who nodded and smiled. Elina grinned. Andrea was faking. Some of the people here, they would both like to have a go at.  
As everyone cleared it, only Andrea, Leech., Elina, Jim, Sarah, Ben and Andrea's family were left. No one had noticed Leech.  
"Very amusing, Andrea. Never thought you'd be civilized towards Jake Agohun."  
"Oh shut up, Elina."  
"Anyways, I'll meet you four back at home." Andrea said to her father.  
"Think again, Andrea." Amelia smirked.  
"I have to go see to my ship, mother. My crew isn't that skilled at fighting."  
"Very well." Amelia left. Andrea followed. Leech went over to Elina.  
"Why would she need to see to her ship? She'll being staying for a long time."  
"Think she didn't see you? Come on. Let's get out of here."  
"Where do you stay Elina, when you're not flying?"  
"Andrea's room. No one goes in there anymore. They just ignored it as another room. I have fun climbing the wall and crawling through the window. They know I've been there. They don't seem to mind."  
Leech went outside, Elina followed. "Anyways, Matt. I'll be heading to the Doppler's house now. Don't tell Andrea. I changed her room."  
Leech nodded. Elina got on her own board and set off. Leech sighed.  
"Miss me?" Andrea's voice came up from behind him.  
"You know I did. I have something for you."  
Leech brought out Amelia's hat. "I see you have gained your own, but your mother might like this back."  
Andrea took the hat and nodded.  
Leech smiled. "Come on. I'll show you my favourite place in the whole world."  
"How far?" Andrea's eyes lit up.  
"Its right here with you. Come on."  
Andrea smiled. She wasn't a child anymore. "Very well, then." She grinned mischievously and they left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hmmmm?  
What now?  
Umm. Yes.....  
RUN!!!!!! Run for your very lives!  
For no paticular reasons.  
Till I find out the reasons of reason,  
Elvenwolf 


	15. Leech

Hey all,  
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.  
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.  
  
I do not own Elina and Captain Celeste. treasureplanet-gurl does and I respect that.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Andrea winced as the sun began to rise. After spending the night with Lecch, her mother was going to kill her. Her board began to gain more speed as the sun rose higher providing more solar energy.  
Andrea let her board collapse on the fornt lawn and quicklyclmbed the wall into her bedromo. As she crawlked through the window, fell and landed on Elina.  
"Ahh!" Elina yelled and jumped up, brandishing a dagger.  
"Hey! Why are you here!" Andrea yelled, not realizing it was Elina.  
Elina calmed down. "Andrea! It's me."  
"Oh sorry. Why were you there?"  
Sounds of crying came from a few rooms down.  
"Oops. Guess we woke them up." Andrea felt guilty.  
"Come on. Perhaps we can calm them down before your mother wakes up."  
Andrea nodded and they walked out and into the young one's room. Elina picked upthe two pups and Andrea grabbed the other two.  
"Hey, shush you lot. It's okay. It was only me and your foolish sister."  
"Thanks Elina. You must come in here often."  
"Only when it's really late or early. Sometimes Claire or Tina are here, so I just go back to sleep."  
Andrea nodded and gazed down at her brother and sister. "Hey, you two. Keep Elina up all night? You must take after me."  
Elina looked up and grinned. "Don't pride yourself. Where were you last night anyways?"  
"No where." Andrea couldn't meet Elina's eyes.  
Elina scoffed. "You were with Leech? Andrea, he may like you but he'll leave you in a second. Don't bother."  
"I'm not listening." Andrea turned her back to Elina who sighed and muttered. "Just wait. I know him better than you do."  
Andrea heard and turned back to face Elina, her eyes full of fire. "I suppose you'll be a good soldier and go tell my mommy?"  
"No, because friends don't do those sorts of things. You're a fool, Andrea. A pure fool."  
Andrea's face fell and she whispered. "I know. I know."  
And at all moments to top it off, KYLE appeared. "Hey, you four!" He gazed around and his eyes landed on Andrea.  
"ANDREA!"  
"Oh no." Andrea quickly put down her siblings and KYLE ran up and tackled her.  
"Oww. KYLE, you're a robot! And I'm not! Go tackle BEN! And hi." Andrea stated as she pushed KYLE off her.  
"Guess what?!"  
"What?"  
"JE SUIS UN PIZZA!"  
"Shush KYLE. Shush. No really, what's up?"  
"I found something!"  
"Stop yelling. The kids." Elina scolded him. KYLE was confused since the chlidren were giggling at him.  
"Okaaaaay, 'Lina."  
"Eeeelina."  
"Eeeeeelina!"  
Andrea broke in on their fight. "No, tell me what you found."  
"I'll show you! Come on!"  
Elina and Andrea followed KYLE outside to where a gray and white cat was sitting.  
"I named her Dinah! Can I keep her?"  
Well, KYLE. Mom may not like this. Niesha is enough trouble."  
"But I found two kittens with her! They're sick, you have to help them!"  
"No more yelling." Andrea flattened her ears. "Show Elina and I where they are."  
KYLE went over across the street and into an alley way. Dinah followed, placidly. Two kittens were curled up together.  
"Elina, those aren't house cat kittens. They're a big as Dinah."  
The two balls of fur unrolled, one was alight red brown and the other black.  
"Wow. They'll grow pretty big."  
Andrea picked up the two kittens. "I suppose we'll have to get you two better. Kyle pick up Dinah. We might as well let the captain scream at us now."  
Andrea handed Elina the black one. "Want one?"  
"Sure, but since I often stay here, it'll be living here."  
"I know."  
In front of them KYLE was singing something in French about a swimming fish getting eaten. They headed for the kitchen. Andrea and Elina put down the kittens. Andrea got out milk and poured each cat a bowlful. Then she poured another, went outside, put it down and whistled. She came back.  
"Perhaps its best Niesha not meet them yet."  
"What about the captain?"  
Andrea sighed as Amelia glared at her. "What are these cats doing here?"  
Andrea looked over to the kittens who had jumped onto the counter and were lapping up the milk, and making amess. Dinah was on the kitchen table, drinking neatly.  
"KYLE found them. They need help."  
"Where were you last night?"  
"Does the whole house care where I was?"  
"You were gone for a year and you couldn't bother to come home and see Tina or your new siblings."  
"I met them, thanks." Andrea picked up the brown kitten, protectively. Elina scooped up the black one.  
"Where were you?"  
Andrea stood her ground.  
Amelia turned to Elina. "I suppose you would know?"  
Elina said nothing, but the doorbell rang. Andrea chose that moment to run off and answer it.  
Amelia sighed. "I trust her Elina. I do, but she can't keep running off like this."  
"I don't agree with her, but I will say nothing."  
"She is lucky to have you as a friend."  
"And I know it." Andrea appeared. "Some Navy guy with a message for you, cap'n."  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. "You get it. I don't feel like showing off my pajamas."  
"As you wish."  
Andrea headed back to the door. "Look, she's rather busy right now. Can just have the message?"  
The meesenger straightened. "To Captain Amelia: The Navy has been informed that your daughter, has come back from the quote "dead." Both are to report to the main office building and explain."  
"Well I have a reply to that, junoir. Tell them, that the dead daughter, has a peace contract from the galaxy, Credont."  
The messenger saluted, Andrea saluted back and he ran off.  
Andrea went abck to the kitchen and repeated the message an her reply.  
"Andrea, you could put some respect in your answers."  
"Next time, I will. Next topic at hand. Can we keep the kittens, please?"  
"Andrea, you're like a five year old. Sometimes serious, sometimes foolish."  
"Pwease Mommy?"  
Amelia sighed. "Very well. All three can stay."  
"Yay! Here Mom, hold her."  
Amelia took the kitten from Andrea. It purred and Amelia petted it.  
The bell went off again.  
"Got it!" Andrea ran off to the door. Elina grinned.  
Ten minutes later, they heard the door slam, but Andrea didn't return to the kitchen. Elina sensed something wrong.  
"Amelia, go find Andrea. I want to find out who was at the door." Amelia nodded and went upstairs still holding the kitten. KYLE was oblivious to this news and was petting Dinah.  
  
Elina ran outside, holding the black kitten. She went out to the road and spotted Leech.  
She ran up to him. "Matt! What did you do?"  
"I broke up with her. She's a pirate, Elina."  
Elina stared at him. "You're lying. You met someone else didn't you. Leech, you're still a pirate! Cross my path again and you will regret it."  
"Oh stop being so noble. Sticking up for Andrea. She was gone a year. I let foolishness take over me, because I missed her so much, I ached. But today I felt hurt, ignored and ruined. I don't need someone like that."  
"Yes, Andrea was being a fool, but you're out of line."  
"No. Leave me alone."  
"You're a jerk, Leech. Don't come back to his city. Go back to the pirates where you belong."  
"That's the other reason. I don't want to follow rules anymore. I'm going back to being a pirate."  
"Take the easy way, then!" Elina turned and stomped away. She was glad Andrea wasn't with Leech anymore and her suspicions of not trusting him turned out to be right.  
  
A week later....  
  
"These kittens are getting bigger, eh Elina?"  
"Your nose is still red."  
"Dont bug me, I'm still getting over it."  
"You're presenting to the Navy today. Can I come?"  
"I wouldn't go, if you didn't."  
Andrea and Elina grinned. "Time to blow the Navy's orderly mind."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
If you're wondering why I got rid of Leech, it's because I felt like it. And he was boring. He'll be back though.  
Hey treasureplanet-gurl . Name Elina's kitten for me. The black one. You'll got credit for it.  
  
Till next chapter (I'm running out of ideas for this),  
Elvenwolf 


	16. Navy Meeting

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, and Claire.   
  
I do not own Elina and Captain Celeste. treasureplanet-gurl does and I respect that.   
  
--------------------------------------   
  
Andrea had dressed as nicely as she could force herself too. Elina and Amelia wore their spotless captain outfits.   
'Oh no, Andrea! You can't wear that."   
Andrea sported her famous tie up black leather midcalfs, with black short and a torn v-neck t-shirt.   
"I can so! This is dressing up for a pirate."   
"That's what you wear everyday and look at your hair. A knotted mess."   
"Captaining is hard work. I don't always have time for vanity."   
"Well, at least let's get the hair enat and get a better shirt. You haven't even seen what I did to your room."   
"I'm suddenly very afraid of you. Using your authority to boss me around?"   
"Yep! Come on, we have an hour."   
"I agree with Elina, Andrea. The Navy won't respect you. I'll go on ahead."   
They all nodded and Andrea followed Elina upstairs.   
"Your room was so boring, I had to change it around."   
"You better not have painted it. I liked the dark navy color."   
Andrea's room before, had very simple furniture and was a mess of books, mechanical things, and clothes. She had no bed just a mattress. Her desk had been used before and she had no computer unlike her siblings.   
"You'll like it. By the way, I'm to lazy to live anywhere else so I sorta made it my room too."   
"You? Lazy? Never!" Andrea scoffed.   
Andrea pushed open the door. She wasn't one to get all sappy about nice things, but she was amazed. "You were bored, I see."   
The color had stayed the same. The spray painted silver stars, moons, planets and galaxies were there. But Andrea's room was quite tall in hieght and about three quarters of the way up, two beds were there, one on each side of the room. There was a rope ladder dangling from each one. A shelf was nearby, and had a Cd player, a few books and alarm clock. Back to the floor, two desks, each with a state of the art computer. Two black book shelves and tons of wall shelves. Brackets held up her surfers and Elina's. Her toolboxes and gear had a huge workspace. A cordless phone hung on the wall. A table covered with junk food and a bunsen buner were there.   
"Where are my clothes?"   
"In your closet."   
Andrea sighed. She had a walk in closet that connected to her own bathroom and hardly ever had used it because it seemed so vain.   
Elina pushed Andrea in. "You organized my clothes."   
"Yours on the right, mine the left."   
"Elina, you are insane."   
"Too right, I am. Come on. At least change your shirt."   
Andrea grabbed a black shirt, and put it on. She laughed. It proclaimed in white letters, Pirate Princess.   
"Great shirt. Why do you own that?"   
"I'm a rebel, Elina. Bought it to make my mother mad of course." Andrea grabbed at another black shirt and pulled it own. Outline of a cat was on in red. "This'll do."   
Elina grabbed a brsuh and ten minutes of snarling, yowling, and yelling, Andrea's hair was free of knots. Andrea quickly swept it up into a nice knot and stuck two green chopsticks into it. Andrea put on her hat and Elina laughed at the chopsticks that were still visible. Andrea threw navy chopsticks at Elina.   
"Happy Birthday! Yet not." She walked back into her room.   
"This must have cost alot, Elina."   
"That's where your mother came in. She gave me money to fix up your room. You have your own phone line."   
"Mom doesn't like money, but hated how I lived. She was always willing to buy me things. Glad you did this. I would have spent money on my ship."   
  
"Come on. Let's get going." They grabbed their surfers and took off through the window.   
  
---------------------------------   
  
Andrea stood in fornt of the most important Navy people. Twelve of them glared at her. Her crew stood behind her. All female and had had hard lives. They supported her and would stand by her thorugh anything.   
"So Miss Randon. You have broken many laws and captain illegally. Yet you claim to have something the Navy does not have. Illegal weaopns, perhaps?" A few of them chuckled.   
Andrea was strangely calm. Elina grinned. Anderea pulled out a singular paper. "This is signed by a glaxy known ot us, yet we never travel there. I talked to them, encouraged them, to join our growing nation, and to insure a Navy policy. I have a peace contract signed by officials off the galaxy Credont. This paper could mean many more imports and exports. They left it as to my desicion whether I should let the Navy have it or not."   
"We could confiscate that from you in a second."   
"It is my property and the contract clearly states it is my desicion. I make the deals."   
"It seems you are right. And that contract is important. Strike your bargain, Miss Randon."   
"Fine. My ship, my crew and my captaincy is to be made legal. I commanded like one and acted like one. Not once did I act as a pirate, exception of my ship."   
"Very well. We agree as long as you take the test."   
"Did I sound finished? I will work for the Navy, I will be paid by the Navy. Also this contract states if you mistreat any of these planets, I can easily pull this deal away. I want exploring rights, too."   
"Now see here, Exploring rights! Captain's must have a five year experience for those."   
"Oh and I want Elina to have them too!"   
"No! You're acting like a five year old."   
"Be that as it may!"   
"You are out of line!"   
  
------------------------------   
  
Thats all for now,   
Too tired for anything more, (treasureplanet-gurl, tell me what you did in England that you liked. I'm going there!)   
Elvenwolf 


	17. Dealings

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, Claire, Commander Trian, Kyle and Lutine.   
  
I do not own Elina and Captain Celeste. treasureplanet-gurl does and I respect that. She also owns Black star.   
  
###############################   
  
Andrea glared at them, then suddenly smiled. The alien sighed.   
"Fifteen minute recess!"   
the dozen aliens went into a sideroom, watching the moniters that showed the whole court room.   
"She's seem sure of herself."   
"We can't just break rules for some pirate like her. I say, forgo her peace contract and go make contacts with them ourselves."   
The one female in the group spoke up. "She hasn't given us the coordinates. She may have the names of the planets but they are unknown to us. We would never find them anyways. They could be closer than wer think." She chose not to continue.   
"We'll, it's breaking all the rules, but I suppose we could break the rules. We made them."   
"Then we give her what she demands, but she must take the captaincy written test." They all noddded. The female sighed and pointed ot the moniters.   
"I don't think she even finished half of her deal."   
  
Andrea grinned to Elina, who shook her head. "You haven't told them anything about these planets. For all they know, its just a few rocks with some robot on it, that lost all social contact."   
"You're right. I didn't admit that this would be the biggest pirate catching raid of their lives."   
Elina's eyes widened. "So?"   
"I want to go there and fight them. Those planets are dirt poor because of pirate's stealing off of them so often. They practically begged me to stay and fight, but I promised them the Navy and I will get it. A few years of no pirates for them and they'll be the richest planets ever."   
"I'm not done yet. The next thing I want, will be impossible to get. But then I tell them about the pirates."   
"Annndrrrrreeeea."Elina purposely stretched out Andrea's name because Andrea hated it. She was rewarded with a frown. "You might be pushing them a bit."   
"Let them declare war, then. I will fight for these planets."   
  
In the back, a black covered figure was frowning and his eyes were set on Andrea, full of hate. Another figure sat beside him, her eyes clear and with a glint of pride.   
"She can't do this! We'll kill every last one of them!"   
"So you say."   
"You're a traitor."   
"I've wanted to become this my whole life. But they wouldn't let me."   
"You'd kill the ones who raised you?"   
"They never did. I had a family. I chose to leave, when I was rejected.   
  
The court returned and Andrea faced them. Elina sat down in a chair and sighed. Andrea could be worse than a pirate when she wanted something.   
"We agree to your outrageous demands, as long as you take the captain's test." Andrea simply grinned.   
"I'm not finished. Despite my crew and ship being legalized, there is someone else who I would like to hae that chance also."   
"These are dealings between yourself and the Navy."   
"Really? Hear my **outrageous** demands continue." Andrea motioned to a figure in the back. The figure slowly stood up and threw off her cloak.   
"Traitor." The alien sitting beside her hissed. She ignored him and walked towards Andrea and faced the court.   
"Perhaps you have met Heather Grean before? I daresay, you might remember her as a young adult like myself wanting to become a Navy captain. She was rejected because an Admiral's son showed up later in a term and he was given her place."   
Amelia felt her hands clench. She didn't care much for Heather's story, more of Andrea sticking up for that pirate captain.   
"Seize her!"   
"Calm yourselves. Heather means no harm to you. You legalize both our ships and our crews and we both take that stupid captain's test. Elina and I gain exploring rights."   
"You ask for things we never do. You are easy to convince more of the Navy to let you take the test. Barely a pirate, but she has commited to many crimes."   
"That's no reason. She has done more good. Take my offer or leave it."   
"Are you finished now?"   
Andrea grinned. "I also request that I join a fleet of Navy ships, to go help these planets fight the pirates. They are stolen from each year and barely stay alive. Pirates constantly robbing them. They need our help more than anything."   
Cat couldn't help whispering to Andrea. "None of this really matters ot you. You would sooner hand it over as long as they were saved."   
"You speak truth, Cat."   
"You talk of pirates?"   
"These planets are constantly robbed by pirates. When the pirates are chased away, give them around five years and they'll be rich planets with tons of exports and imports. I guarantee it."   
"Very well. We agree to your demands."   
"Quite so." Andrea grinned.   
  
Andrea and Heather sailed through the test and easily accomplished it.   
  
A week later, Andrea and Elina were in her stateroom planning. "I can't believe they let Commander Trian lead." Elina exclaimed.   
Andrea said nothing, just drew out a dagger that had been given to her by the commander. "I once told him, that I knew what I was but not who. Any ways, I'm surprised they let Cat go."   
"It's because they're testing her. To see if she'll help the pirates. By the way, you're crazy."   
"I couldn't be. The Navy doesn't like crazy captains." Andrea joked.   
A crash sounded from the door. Kyle came through, with Dinah following. "DRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAA!"   
"Perhaps its not the captains that are crazy, just their companions." Elina quipped.   
Andrea sighed and picked up Lutine, the red kitten. "Kyle, what are you doing? Please tell me something normal?"   
"Skye wishes a word." He picked up Dinah, who went flying as he tripped. Elina picked up the terrified cat and grinned.   
"Skye?"   
"My first mate. Be back in a sec."   
Andrea walked out on deck. Her ship had a mess of supplies on it, with navy officials questioning her crew and she spotted Skye in the middle of it all. He was a tall, Hurkino. Part human, part wolf. He had woves ear coming out of his human face and long fangs. His fur was white and as was his tail that was like a wolf's. His eyes were a bright sky blue.   
"Heard you wanted to talk to me?"   
"When do we leave?"   
"I don't know. I don't lead the fleet. We follow rules now, Skye."   
"These people are annoying."   
"They'll be gone soon. And it'll be us and a gun between those pirates."   
Skye nodded. "So is there a real reason for you calling me out here? I'm currently holding a meeting."   
"Is there tea and crumpets?" Skye smiled at her when he asked.   
"Tea yes, but see, I burned the crumpets so we'll have to make do with biscottis."   
"It wouldn't surprise me."   
"'Lo captain. Thought you'd be home with my siblings."   
Amelia didn't smile. "I'm not happy with you. Leaving as soon as you get here. You've hardly talked to your family at all."   
Skye cut in. "I'll be leaving you two to it. I'll go check on the crew."   
"You will not." Andrea glared at him, not pleased he was abandoning her.   
"Yes, ma'am I will." Skye turned away.   
"Don't you dare call me ma'am again! Or I'll have you wearing a uniform!" Skye made no motion of hearing her yelling. she turned to Amelia. "Look, I'll be back in like what, a month or two? I'm not going to be missed that much."   
"Really?"   
"I don't know. Look, compromise. I come back in a motnh and a half if most of the pirates are gone. If not I stay."   
"I'll have Elina drag you back by your ears."   
"Painful."   
"Well, I shall go be informing Elina of her wonderful task."   
Amelia turned and walked to the statroom. Andrea stroked Lutine who was getting bigger every day.   
"Andrea. You're ship is swamped too." Cat came over pushing past everyone and striding towards Andrea. Andrea smiled. Nearby watchers would think they looked most alike with their scars.   
"So Cat. I was rather surprised they let you come."   
Cat ignored her, looking thoughtfully at the sky. "Andrea, you've made thousands of enimies today. I told you, you should have let them be. Perhaps inform the Navy on the side but not this."   
"The fleet will handle them."   
"And they'll come after you and every other captain in this fleet!"   
"Most were picked because they already had a record with pirates."   
"Be serious!"   
"I'm dead serious." Andrea managed to say with a straight face, but she was about to laugh.   
"You're being a fool."   
"Ask Elina. I am a fool, in every retrospect. Calm down Cat. I know the risks and ratehr than worry about them, I laugh. Sure not the brightest thing to do but it works for me." Andrea's face become emotionless. "I know the dangers and accept them as you do."   
Cat nodded. "Where's Skye?"   
"He left. Couldn't stand tlaking to my mother."   
"I don't blame him. It's hard for him."   
"I know it."   
Amelia appeared wiht Elina folloewing who was grinning evilly. Andrea scowled at her. Amelia's face ent to it's usual emotionless state and she ignored Cat.   
"Andrea, promise me to listen to Trian?"   
"I can easily listen to him." Amelia was surprised. How did Trian gain respect from her?   
"So, you're Elina." Cat attempted cvonversation.   
"Yes, one of your allies. Do me a favour though. Stay away from Trian at all means possible. He'll have people watching you constantly to make a mistake."   
"Thanks for the advice."   
"I shall leave to your travels. Try not to get killed, that goes for both of you!" Amelia scolded them.   
"We won't." They sang back.   
Amelia nodded and left. Cat left also. "Niesha, go home." Andra called to the fox. "Take care of Mom."   
Andrea turned to Elina. "So, ready for pirates?"   
"Let's get 'em."   
  
#####################   
  
If you completely hate this story, good for you. I don't want to hear about it.   
  
Thanks to treasureplanet-gurl, Little Hawk and queen Sarabi!   
  
Till the world is dark and depressing, (wait it already is)   
Elvenwolf 


	18. Launching

Hey all,  
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.  
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Tina, Leech, David, Claire, Commander Trian, Kyle, Lutine and Skye.  
  
I do not own Elina and Captain Celeste. treasureplanet-gurl does and I respect that. She also owns Black star and Dark Flame.  
  
Thank to everyone who'se been reviewing. means alot to me.  
Thanks to my bud, lyle for he reveiwed almost every single chapter of anything I have ever written.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elina ran off to Dark Flame her own ship, to launch it.  
Andrea sighed. "Ricky, gal, go find Skye so we can get out of here."  
The human girl nodded and ran off.  
Andrea turned to Kyle. "Gather the crew. I'll be doing some jawing."  
"Could you use a more respectable term? You are, after all a navy captian now." Andrea ignored the official and turned back to Kyle. Dinah had managed to fall asleep on top of his head. Andrea grinned.  
"Nice hat. Go get the crew please, Kyle."  
"Okay, Cappytan!" He ran off.  
Andrea didn't even bother turning around. "You have problem with the way I run my ship, send me a letter. I might read it, or I might burn it. You never know."  
"I will discuss it with you later then. I am assigned to this ship. To inspect it, watch your ruling and make a report."  
Andrea turned around slowly. She knew how she looked. A raggedy young adult with torn clothes, boots, piercings, scars, and tattoos. A woman faced her, dressed in a smart beige suit with matching shoes and pierced ears. Slightly older then me, Andrea guessed. No fashion sense what so ever.  
"Ah, very well then. You have your letters of proof and such?"  
"Yes." The woman dug into her brief case and brought them out.  
Andrea stared at the papers. "No piece of paper is going to convince me. I could throw those off this ship and no one here would care."  
Andrea turned away, leaving the woman confused. Ricky appeared with Skye.  
"I found him!" Ricky was the youngest on the ship and Andrea's favourite. At fifteen she was tall, which made people assume she was older. She was a felinoid, but somewhat timid.  
"Good. Where is he?"  
"In the hold. He won't come up." Andrea nodded.  
"I'll get him."  
Ricky smiled, and her gaze turned towards the navy offivial and it died. "Why is she here?"  
"She stays in the ship according to some pieces of paper. Give her a room."  
The woman was grateful for a chance to speak. This young captain had an attitude problem. "I'm staying then?"  
Andrea ignored her. "Ricky, watch the ship. Nobody launches it until I come back. Got that?"  
Ricky nodded and Andrea went to the hold. Ricky played with the wheel. She had short light brown hair and blue eyes.  
"I'm Ellen Davis."  
"That's nice."  
Ellen was stunned. Was all of the crew like this?  
  
'Skye, let's get out of here. Come on. Cat, Elina and Mom are gone." Andrea was at the bottom of the stairs. Skye was securing the boats.  
"Andrea, how I am I supposed to handle all this? All these stupid Navy people. I liked it better without them."  
"I know, I know. Come on. They're not that bad."  
"I don't follow rules."  
"Shut up, Skye and suck it up. We have real jobs now. Come on. I'm not launching this ship until you come and listen to me jaw to the crew."  
He grinned. "Fine, but you owe me a contest."  
"What? No! Only if you convince Elina to."  
"Ten credits I can!"  
"You don't have that money!"  
"According to you, I have a job now!"  
"I take that bet!"  
They came back tot he deck, where the crew was gathered. Tey called greetings. Andrea nodded and headed to the wheel.  
"Andrea. Kyle invited you to a tea party."  
"A tea party?"  
"Yes, a tea party. two minutes ago, he came said he gathered the crew, told you that he gave you an invitation for a tea party and went to join the crew."  
"Well, I better go make crumpets and dress in my best. I'm going to get that robot."  
"Can I come?"  
"Shut up Skye!" Andrea turned to the crew. "Thanks for showing up, Anybody not here? Too bad, better luck next time."  
They all laughed. Andrea never left anyone behind without a reasonable explanation.  
"You all msut be on good behavior. I don't mean dressing fancy and all polite talk. Wait, yes to polite talk. Just, we're no pirates and we have to prove that, becasue they won't believe us until we prove it. We can do that right?"  
"Right!" They called back, grinning.  
"Thanks. All right. Let's go get some pirates! I do believe you know how to launch a ship be now?"  
"Yes captain!" They ran off to their posts.  
"Skye, will you?"  
"Very well."  
"Excellent. I want to watch Elina launch her ship."  
Andrea ran to the side of the ship, where she could see the Dark Flame. It was rising, quite steadily. Then it shot off into the Etherium. Andrea grinned, as her own ship followed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. BTW: Skye is spelt the boy's way. I do know that!  
Thanks.  
Till I fly away and come back,  
Elvenwolf 


	19. Tea Meeting?

Hey all,   
I'M BAAAAACK! Hahahaha. Anyways, I was back sooner but had so much homework. Anybody that has heard of IB will know.   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Niesha, Shooter, Ricky,Tina, Leech, David, Claire, Commander Trian, Kyle, Lutine and Skye. 

I do not own Elina and Captain Celeste. treasureplanet-gurl does and I respect that. She also owns Black star and Dark Flame. 

Thanks to my bud, lyle for he reveiwed almost every single chapter of anything I have ever written. This chapter is dedicated to him and his story. Please read his story. It's quite amusing. 

Begin.... 

................................................................................................................................................................................ 

Andrea glared at Skye. "You said a contest. I want to know what kind of contest. I can eat almost anything."   
"Except stir fried Grassloyng tentacles and antennas."   
"That was horrible. It dissolved everything. Salt, pepper, oregano. It dissolved my spoon!"   
Ricky chuckled. "You think trying to eat it was horrible? I had to watch the cooks make it."   
"Gross."   
"You have to survive Kyle's tea party. Whoever can hold out the longest." Skye grinned.   
"What? You can't hack it. I've known Kyle from the start. This isn't fair to Elina."   
"Oh, believe me. If I can survive all your relatives, I can survive this."   
"You've never met my relatives! Heck, I don't even know half my relatives!! So, last one to leave?"   
"Yes. I talked to Kyle. He has no idea this will happen. First to tell him loses. You know what's sad?"   
"What?" Andrea felt nervous. Kyle was ambitious when he felt like it.   
"He invited that Commander Trian guy and Captain Cat."   
"What? She hates him! Well, not hate. Just dislikes alot and put ups with. And Trian? I'm going to dismantle him!"   
"Dismantle who now?"   
"Kyle and what are you doing on my ship, Elina?"   
Elina grinned. "Supposed to call you to some stupid meeting. Trian called it."   
Andrea sighed. "Skye. Don't tell me you've put two and two together. We don't need this."   
"Yes, we do."   
"I hate you."   
"Love you too, Andrea."   
Elina grinned. "I don't get it."   
"We're going to Kyle's tea party with every captain of this fleet for the meeting. I obviously graciously agreed to host it. This is going to be bad. Skye inform her of the contest, whilst I kill Kyle." 

Andrea headed to the kitchen, with Ricky following. Ellen Davis followed having no idea what to do. She couldn't evaluate them until after this meeting.   
"Kyle, what is the meaning of.. of.. this tea party? With all the captains and Trian? You're insane!" Andrea shook a fist at him.   
"No, I'm not! Hello Rock!"   
"That's Ricky!" Andrea almost screamed at him.   
"No, Rock." Kyle pointed to a rock on the counter.   
"Genuis name, Kyle." Ricky quipped.   
"Not now Ricky." Andrea glared at Kyle. "When is this tea party?"   
"In five minutes. In your staterom."   
"My stateroom!? No one goes into my stateroom! It's mine! Why didn't you use that room down the hall!"   
"Actually, you go into your stateroom. That means you lie when you say no one goes in there. Anyways, according to my installations, meetings are always held in the stateroom."   
"We're not normal, Kyle! Ricky, my stateroom now!"   
Ellen was confused. This captain was freaking out on the robot. It wasn't his fault. Eleen knew she would have to attend that meeting. She went to find her briefcase. 

Andrea ran into her stateroom. It was all black and dark.   
"Don't you have lights?"   
"I use candles." Andrea lit a match and lit the candles. She began to pick up clothes and shove them in a cabinet.   
"Try to find chairs."   
"It's all set up. Everything. On the table."   
"I don't have a table. I have a desk in the corner."   
"There's a table here and enough chairs. Maps set up at your spot. I like that chiar there. There's a stool nearby." There was a long black rectangle table with black wood chairs.   
"You can sit there, Ricky."   
"Really?"   
"Why not? Kyle's off the hook. Skye's at the top of my to kill list."   
Andrea walked over to her chair which was impressively carved and black. Ricky perched on the stool and everyone began filing in. Elina took the chair on Andrea's left and Skye went on the right.   
Kyle came in with tea. He was humming to himself and Andrea was hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. everyone gazed around the dark room, the weirdest stateroom they had ever been in.   
Trian surprised himself by liking the atmosphere. He cleared his throat. "We have no idea what to expect from this mission. We hope to make that peace contract work. Perhaps Miss Rnadon would like to fill us in?"   
Andrea who had been accepting tea from Kyle looked up. "What do you think to expect from a nation that hasn't hardly even been heard of by the Navy? Pirates. Prepare for battles. The best for now is to reach the destination point. All battles shoud be short. When we reach there we turn around and defend them. And those cant takes weeks, months. Who knows? We'll be calling for back up before you know it."   
Silence greeted her words. Kyle was grinning. "I made muffins! blueberry muffins!" HE began passing them out. Andrea took hers.   
"Hey Ricky. Catch!"   
Rciky missed and the muffin made a hole in the wall. Every stared at the spot in the wall and down at their own muffin.   
"Kyel another muffin over here."   
Kyle gave her one and whispered. "Are muffins supposed to do that?"   
"Ask a chef. I don't cook." Andrea tried to bite into the muffin and failed miserably.   
"So, you mean we could be sending ourselves into a death sentance." Trian asked.   
"Yes. Is there a problem with that? Look all I ask is let my shpi go first. The pirates think I'm a pirate as do half of you at this table." Other captain's who had joined the fleet wouldn't meet her eyes.   
"Anything else?"   
"What else is there to say?"   
"Meeting dismissed!" Trian called and everyone left with the exception of Kyle, Andrea, Elina, Ricky, Ellen, and Skye.   
"That went well."   
"Now, we can really have a party! Music!"   
"No, Kyle no. Skye, you win. Kyle are great as this is, its not the time. You can hold a celebration party when this is over."   
"Calm down, Andrea. So Trian's annoying. Simmer."   
"I don't think he's annoying, Elina. Wait, I'm lying. Yes, I do think he's annoying but I can't do anything now, but listen to his commands. I have to prove to be a worthy captain."   
Elina nodded. "My ship is unattended. I must go. Come by later."   
"I will." Andra turned to Skye. "Anymore brilliant ideas? Get rid of these." She motioned to the chairs and table.   
"They will stay. We need to repaint this room. If I have a to be a Navy officer, so do you. Face the facts Andrea. They're looking for every excuse to kick you out."   
Andrea nodded and turned to Ellen. "Which is what your job is.   
Ellen jumped at her chance to speak."True, but I mark fairly. They sent me alot of hidden threat letters, that I should fail you miserably. I have no intention of following them. Just follow Trian's orders, no matter how useless they are."   
Andrea nodded. "Very well." 

................................................................................................................................................. 

Okay. There you go... 

Till the world falls into the sky,   
Evlenwolf 


End file.
